<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Delivery Service by DesiringPirates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632607">The Delivery Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiringPirates/pseuds/DesiringPirates'>DesiringPirates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiringPirates/pseuds/DesiringPirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you, exactly?" <br/>Cloud Strife looked down at the man, his crew standing behind him. He extended a hand, helping the wounded one up. <br/>"We're a delivery service."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cid Highwind &amp; Shera, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bunch of tiny stories, some that are just one shots and some that might extend a few chapters, all based around one theme: Strife Delivery Service. <br/>I took some liberties with the franchise... like it is set after Dirge of Cerebus, but there is no Denzel (I just couldn't think of any story line with the kid, though I do like him! So I just wrote him out.) and Marlene lives with Barrett. Any other inconsistencies... don't freak out. It's just fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE DELIVERY SERVICE</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">CHAPTER ONE: Case File #1</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>CLOUD STRIFE: Age 26. Male. Mako Enhanced. Possible ex-SOLDIER.</p><p>STRIFE has been known to be volatile. Approach with caution. Extremely dangerous. Immense physical power. Handy with a sword.</p><p>STRIFE is owner of STRIFE DELIVERY SERVICE.</p><p>Possible connections with WORLD REGENERATION ORGANIZATION, known henceforth as WRO. Possible connections with now defunct terrorist group AVALANCHE. Possible leader of AVALANCHE.</p><p>Current whereabouts: City of Edge. Lives above the bar SEVENTH HEAVEN. Seemingly a law abiding citizen. Reason to believe he is involved with kidnappings, burglary, murder. Known to be one to help bring down SHINRA.</p><p> </p><p>Status: DANGEROUS.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>TIFA LOCKHART: Age 24. Female. Possible ex-AVALANCHE.</p><p> </p><p>Calm tempered. Can be violent when occasion arises. Known master in martial arts. Student of Zangan.</p><p>LOCKHART is connected with STRIFE. Co-owner of STRIFE DELIVERY SERVICE. Owner of bar SEVENTH HEAVEN.</p><p>Possible connections with WRO. Possible connections with now defunct terrorist group AVALANCHE.</p><p>Current whereabouts: City of Edge. Lives above the bar SEVENTH HEAVEN. Staple in community. Involved in community affairs, with positive response. Reason to believe to be involved with identity theft, murder, involvement in bomb threats. Known to be one to help bring down SHINRA.</p><p> </p><p>STATUS: Dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>BARRETT WALLACE: Age 40. Male. Possible ex-AVALANCHE.</p><p>WALLACE is known to be dangerous. Had surgery to have missing hand (right) replaced with long-range weapon. Particularly loves the grenade launcher.</p><p>WALLACE is connected with STRIFE. Independent exploration geologist. Finder of new energy source known as oil. Owner of WALLACE OILS. Wealthy.</p><p>Possible connections with WRO. Possible connections with now defunct terrorist group AVALANCHE. Possible leader of AVALANCHE.</p><p>Current whereabouts: City of Edge. Lives with daughter, MARLENE. Staple in community. Involved in community affairs, with positive response. Reason to believe to be involved with burglary, identity theft, murder, simple assault and public intoxication. Known to be one to help bring down SHINRA.</p><p> </p><p>STATUS: Dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>CID HIGHWIND: Age 37. Male. Scientist. Pilot. Astronaut. Possible ex-AVALANCHE.</p><p>HIGHWIND is crass. Expert in mechanics, designed own weapon. Experienced with lances. Lover of loud things: music, machinery, weapons.</p><p>HIGHWIND is connected with STRIFE. Retired scientist, astronaut. Mechanic. Owner of HIGHWIND MECHANICS.</p><p>Married to SHERA HIGHWIND. HIGHWIND is scientist, connected with SHINRA.</p><p>Possible connections with WRO. Possible connections with now defunct terrorist group AVALANCHE. Possible leader of AVALANCHE.</p><p>Current whereabouts: Rocket Town. Lives with wife, HIGHWIND. Staple in community. Involved in community affairs, with mixed response. Reason to believe to be involved with burglary, domestic disturbance and public intoxication. Known to be one to help bring down SHINRA.</p><p> </p><p>STATUS: Moderate.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>VINCENT VALENTINE: Age unknown. Male. Possible ex-TURK. Possible ex-SOLDIER.</p><p>VALENTINE is silent but deadly. Possibility that he has ability to transform into beasts.</p><p>VALENTINE is connected with STRIFE and KISARAGI. Little is known about his life.</p><p>Possible connections with WRO. Possible silent partner or leader of WRO. Possible connections with now defunct terrorist group AVALANCHE.</p><p>Current whereabouts: Unknown. Has been seen in City of Edge. Has been seen in now defunct City of Midgar. Has been seen in Costa de Sol. Reason to believe to be involved with illegal dealings, yet cannot pinpoint any certain crimes. Known to be one to help bring down SHINRA.</p><p> </p><p>STATUS: Dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>YUFFIE KISARAGI: Age 21. Ninja. Unlicensed Materia Hunter.</p><p>KISARAGI is energetic, aggressive. Approach with apprehension.</p><p>KISARAGI is connected with STRIFE and VALENTINE. Weapon is a 4-Point Shuriken. Has excellent aim.</p><p>Possible connections with WRO. Possible connections with now defunct terrorist group AVALANCHE.</p><p>Current whereabouts: Unknown. Has been seen in Wutai. Reason to believe to be involved with burglary, identity theft. Known to be one to help bring down SHINRA.</p><p> </p><p>STATUS: Missing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, it actually begins. I have no idea what I am doing in these collections of stories. Just... roll with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE DELIVERY SERVICE</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">CHAPTER TWO: A DAY IN THE LIFE</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The side of the motorcycle opened with a soft <em>whoosh</em> sound. Cloud Strife; ex-terrorist, current delivery boy; replaced his sword and let the side close with a <em>click</em>. He looked around at the carnage around him. In his travels, he encountered a tiny nest of allemanges. Cloud always winced when he saw them- something about the giant one eye in the monsters always unnerved him. Now that the fight was over, he indulged himself in a little shiver, then kicked his bike in gear and rode off.</p><p> </p><p>Fenrir moved fast through the tiny forest outside of Mideel. Cloud had made a delivery of medical supplies to the wrecked town, glowing green with lifestream. The citizens seem to be okay with living there still, simply erecting the town again around the green pools. Cloud was always amazed at the fortitude of people. It seemed that no matter what life threw at them, they always seemed able to adjust.</p><p> </p><p><em>And there has been a lot to adjust to</em>, Cloud thought as he wove through a batch of flowers, careful to not destroy the whole bed. <em>I seem to be able to adjust to it as well. Go me. </em>He added with a tiny hint of sarcasm, but knew that he should be proud of himself as well. Cloud thought he had made great progress, personally, after being cured of geostigma. He was more open. He was less riddled with angst. He enjoyed laughing and spending time with his friends, which he had so few of.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud cherished them, however. He respected them and trusted them fully. Tifa Lockhart, his closest companion, who could comfort a crying child with a gentle touch yet use that same hand to punch through a brick wall. Barrett Wallace, who was a wonderful father to Marlene, even though she biologically was not his. Nanaki, who was wise beyond his years yet still liked to play chase with the local kids. Even Yuffie Kisaragi, whose explosive energy could light up a whole city, let alone a roo-</p><p> </p><p>Cloud winced. Yuffie, who was currently missing. No one knew where she went. She left no note, called no phone. Her father had no idea where she was. There was no sign of struggle in her home. There was no sign of her anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>It has been six months since her disappearance. The second the group found out about it; Vincent Valentine disappeared as well- though they knew he was out looking for the girl on his own. Vincent seemed to have a soft spot for the young lady. The man called a few times on his new cell phone, yet answered no calls received. He had no success.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud shook his head, clearing his mind of the sadness building. <em>We will find her. She is family. </em>He had to clear his mind and get ready for his next delivery; he would need to be focused. It was not exactly band aids he would be delivering next.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way towards the docks, preparing to board a boat set for Junon. In a day's time, he made it to the busy city and walked down the back alleys to a sleazy hole in the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud knocked on the door, waiting for the short balding man to answer it. When he did, Cloud smiled at the man threateningly.</p><p> </p><p>"Alex Nakamura?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"You are wanted in Wutai for domestic violence, attempted murder and rape of an eleven-year-old girl. I'm here to bring you in. Please come quietly, I believe that would be best for you." Cloud said, watching as the other man turn pale.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off! I ain't going nowhere with ye!" The man tried to close the door.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud simply extended one hand and stopped the door. He glowered at the criminal. "You were given a chance. Now I'm going to have to be angry with you." The young blonde stepped forward, letting the man scramble backwards in fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Ye can't do shit. Wutai police ain't got no jurisdiction here."</p><p> </p><p>Cloud smiled unnervingly again. The other man shivered. "I am not police. My client said to find you, bring you in. He didn't say you had to be alive. Instead, he insisted that you weren't."</p><p> </p><p>The other man desperately swung out a fist, which Cloud caught in his strong hand easily. He almost laughed at the situation- Cloud knew he was not going to murder the man. He never would kill anyone, unless in extreme situations.</p><p> </p><p>But he was not above making unwilling participants hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"Ye... ye can't. Ye can't do this."</p><p> </p><p>Cloud easily pulled the man toward him and twisted his arm around so the back of him was pressed against his chest. "You have no idea what I <em>can </em>do."</p><p> </p><p>"Who are ya? Huh?!"</p><p> </p><p>Cloud allowed the sick smile to return once again. "I'm a delivery boy."</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Tifa Lockhart sighed as she scrubbed the already clean table again. This place, her bar, her home... was spotless. Glimmering with cleanliness. It had been so for the past couple of months, with customers simply passing by the opened doors. She had small rushes of people here and there- particularly on weekends, after the oil miners got paid- and that was just enough to be able to pay the bills and to keep herself stocked.</p><p> </p><p>Not that she had to buy many supplies, anyway. The bartender always seemed to be in stock of everything, even overstocked at times. She had to cancel the last two weeks of deliveries, which made Cloud frown at her and question why she had to. Tifa never explained, just shrugged at the man as she pushed an unpaid bill under the counter. Cloud was upset at losing a reliable customer, but he was more upset that his closest friend had seen fit to not trust him with what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette sighed again as she moved away from the table and walked towards the bar. This Monday afternoon was a bust. Tifa lifted the hatch, went behind the counter, and put her towel away in her bleach bucket. That was when she noticed something- she was running low on gin, one of her most popular and cheapest drinks. Tifa also noted that she was low on those cocktail onions that personally made her gag, but were popular with her patrons.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa could not help the big grin on her face. <em>Finally! Something pro-active to do. </em>She opened the register and was relieved to find that she had just enough money to cover the goods, and the delivery charge. Still smiling, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed the speed-dial one.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of rings, a warm voice answered. "Hello, Tifa. What is going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Cloud. Nothing much, I just need to place an order."</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause. "I'm glad. What do you need?"</p><p> </p><p>Tifa noticed his pause, and wondered what the man was thinking. "Just a case of gin and cocktail onions. Can you pick them up on your way home?"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely. Do you need them by a certain date?" Cloud asked, and unbeknownst to Tifa, had his fingers crossed that his friend would need them by tomorrow- that would mean she was busy, and business was getting better at the bar. He would willingly push his other delivery to the next day if she needed the product soon.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Take your time." Tifa said cheerfully, but felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "I hope things are going well for you, wherever you are."</p><p> </p><p>"Wutai. Yes, they are, just collecting payment for my last job. I'm going to Rocket Town after this."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa smiled. For Cloud, this was a lot of information he just gave, and he gave it willingly. She was so proud of her friend. "May I ask what you had to deliver?"</p><p> </p><p>"It might be better for you to not know." Cloud shifted the phone around, judging by the odd muffled sound. Tifa felt her stomach clench. "It was unsavory business."</p><p>Tifa perked up a bit. That was Cloud - speak for he was willing to share, but it might be best to do it in person. Yet something was bothering her. "I don't really like it when you do those kinds of deliveries."</p><p>"Need to pay the bills somehow."</p><p>"You know damn well you make enough money legitimately." Tifa argued, but knew she was going to lose this fight. Too many times people contacted Cloud with a tale of woe, or some sort of injustice that happened. Then they offered money. Sometimes Cloud took it, sometimes he didn't.</p><p>Like the soft heart he was, the ex-terrorist accepted each and every job.</p><p>"When I get back home, I have to get ready for another job." There was a pause, and when he came back on, Tifa could tell Cloud was smiling. "I would need some help."</p><p>"I'm in."</p><p>"I knew you would be. A case of gin and those onion things. Got it. See you Friday."</p><p>"Bye, Cloud. Be safe." The phone died in her ear, but Tifa knew he heard the sentiment. It was how she always ended their conversations.</p><p>Feeling elated at her brief but wonderful conversation with her friend, Tifa reached over at the radio and turned the machine on. An upbeat tune flowed out of it, and Tifa started humming along with the song.</p><p>The door to her bar swung open, her friend Barrett Wallace and his daughter Marlene walked in. The young girl practically ran to Tifa, who already had her arms open for her hug. Barrett chuckled at the sight and sat down in his usual chair at the bar, waiting for his excited daughter to jump up next to him. The ten-year-old sat next to her father and smiled up at him.</p><p>"Can I get a soda, Papa?"</p><p>Barrett nodded. "One soda for the lady. Give me a beer."</p><p>Tifa grinned. "You got it." The bartender went to get the drinks. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"Not bad." Barrett accepted his beer and took a deep drag from it. "My crew found 'nother reservoir. Was happy to write out their bonus checks fer them."</p><p>Tifa nodded. "Nice. Well, I'm prepared for their celebrations. Got the room." Tifa waved her hand at the empty place, and Barrett frowned at her.</p><p>"Teef, ya know I can help ya out. Accept it."</p><p>"Yeah! Papa has a lot of money now!" Marlene giggled, sipping her soda.</p><p>Barrett flushed a little, but nodded. "Ain't got a lot to spend it on. Let me help ya out. Yer family."</p><p>Tifa shook her head. "I've told you a thousand times to stop. I'm fine. Really."</p><p>Ruby red eyes locked with deep brown ones. If Marlene was not around, Barrett would go a couple of rounds with Tifa. But instead, he sighed and said "Alright."</p><p>Marlene finished her soda. "Tifa, do you want to come to my school play on Friday? I play the princess in it!"</p><p>"I know!" Tifa said, excitedly. She recalled all the nights of pin pricks on her fingers as she tried to sew the little girl's costume together; how could she forgot that she played the princess with the impossibly pink lacy dress? "I will be there. Cloud too."</p><p>"Cloud will be there!" Marlene's face shone, her grin growing bigger, if at all possible.</p><p>"Yup. Said he would make it home Friday morning." Tifa smiled.</p><p>"Nice to see the needle-head. I actually miss him." Barrett said, thinking. "It's been like two months since I last saw him."</p><p>"You know Cloud. He likes to stay busy." Tifa emphasized the last word, and Barrett caught her meaning.</p><p>"Ah. Well then, we'll see ya both Friday. Don't be late." Barrett tapped the bar top, leaving the money for the two drinks behind. "See ya later."</p><p>"Bye, Tifa!" Marlene waved goodbye, following her father out the door.</p><p>Tifa waved back at her, smiling. The smile faded when she saw that Barrett had left one hundred gil for a 10 gil order.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>Barrett walked in his office, slightly uncomfortable that he had to be a boss for the day. Normally he liked to be down there with his workers, digging in the soil, placing pipes in the ground and furnaces in homes for people. Every once in a while, however, he had to be the boss; that meant he was stuck inside on a beautiful day filling out paperwork with his secretary and making phone calls.</p><p>Barrett shook his head. He had found oil. He was helping his fellow man out more than he had ever done before. He felt accomplished; he made the decision to stay at home in an office... for Marlene. It was not fair that the girl only saw her father a few times a year, while he selfishly went to travel around the world and have fun looking for more oil reserves.</p><p>Yet, and especially during the spring season, he missed the adventure. Barrett missed riding in his truck, or in one of Cid's airships that he employed for his business. He missed being dirty, and scraping by to make ends meet.</p><p>The wealth he earned was of great help, certainly, especially when it came to his daughter. She was able to go to a good school, a school he help found actually; and she was living in a modest but safe and sturdy house. The father never had to worry if his daughter was going to eat that night, or that he would not be able to get her medicine if she ever got sick. It was a relief.</p><p><em>Though I got all this money now, too much, and I ain't deserving of it all. </em>Barrett sighed, alerting his secretary. Drew looked up from his desk.</p><p>"Everything alright, sir?" Drew asked, his pen pausing mid-sentence. He was busy issuing an order for new trucks.</p><p>"Yeah." Barrett signed off on the week's pay and threw it in his out box. "Just bored. Think I might donate to the hospital again. Maybe the school. We need help with a park. I think a park would be nice for the neighborhood."</p><p>"Excellent idea, Boss. I'm pretty sure we have the money in the budget for such donations."</p><p>"Nah, I'll do it myself. Got too much fucking gil as it is." Barrett stood up and walked around the desk. "How's that going?"</p><p>"Fine, Boss. We're almost done with this work." Drew motioned to his stack of papers. "Just got to submit a work order to Highwind Mechanics, send the check to Strife Delivery, and make sure Sheila gets the pay checks printed on time. Should only take twenty minutes."</p><p>"After that’s done, go home. Ye did good today."</p><p>"Okay. You stepping out, Barrett?" Drew said, itching to turn on the radio and listen to music as he finished his work.</p><p>"Yeah. See ya tomorrow."</p><p>"Goodnight." Drew nodded, and Barrett left his trusty secretary behind.</p><p><em>Really ought to make that kid partner, amount of work he does</em>. Barrett nodded. <em>He deserves this so much more than I do.</em></p><p>His cell phone dinged, the sound meaning that he got a text message. He snarled. He hated that texting thing. Just call him on the phone, it was so much easier. The big man took his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.</p><p>
  <em>Get me that fucking order! See you Friday. -- CID</em>
</p><p>"Yer so lucky yer on my good side, ya little shit." Barrett muttered to himself, and closed his phone. The excitement for Friday was bubbling up inside of him. Everyone was coming to see Marlene's play- everyone except for Yuffie and Vincent, however. That stung a bit. If only they knew where their friend was, but as it is, everyone else was coming on Friday night for the show and for dinner afterwards.</p><p>The family was coming together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE DELIVERY SERVICE</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">CHAPTER THREE: FRIDAY IS THE DAY</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fenrir pulled into the driveway smoothly, as it had done so many times before. The driver pulled off his goggles, lowered the kickstand, and swung his muscular leg over the bike. The blonde ruffled his hair, grabbed his key and walked towards the side door.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud was greeted by Shera before he could even knock. A huge smile was on her face. "Cloud! You're a little early. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, so leave!" Cid called from his office, where he was busy tinkering with a new lance.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on in, dear." Shera stepped aside, allowing Cloud to come into the home. "Sit down. Are you hungry?"</p><p> </p><p>Cloud shook his head. "No, Shera, I'm fine. Cid said he had something to tell me."</p><p> </p><p>Shera nodded. "No idea what it's about. The big lug is in his office. Go ahead."</p><p> </p><p>Cloud took off down the hallway towards the open office door. The familiar smell of grease, fire and cigarettes greeted him as he walked into the room. Cid, expert mechanic and friend, was hunched over the spear end of his new weapon.</p><p> </p><p>"Check it out. I added a fucking taser to the end. Shock the damn beasts into submission, this thing will." Cid said, connecting two wires together. "Got a bit of a hair trigger, but I'll get it to work."</p><p> </p><p>"Very nice. You said you had news for me?" Cloud said, taking an empty chair and sitting down.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Hold on." Cid said, his voice a little hollow. Cloud knew something was wrong immediately. The mechanic never sounded that somber.</p><p> </p><p>Cid fiddled with his new toy for a moment more before turning around and wiping his hands on his shirt. He sat down in a chair opposite Cloud.</p><p> </p><p>"Heard a funny story, and thought you should check it out. Seems like someone is fucking taking girls without their permission, and making them work for their money, if you know what I mean."</p><p> </p><p>"A prostitution ring. Sounds unpleasant." Cloud nodded, anger boiling under his skin already. It was one thing to sell your body willingly, that he had no problem with. To each his own. But to be forced into it... "Any idea where?"</p><p> </p><p>"It moves. But listen to this. Sometimes a girl disappears, never to be heard from again. No sign of struggle. No note left behind. They just leave, like they never existed."</p><p> </p><p>"Yuffie."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn right. I poked around, found out who is in charge of the ring. Got a name." Cid reached across his worktable and grabbed a piece of paper. He handed it over to Cloud. "Don Corneo."</p><p> </p><p>"Thought he was dead." Cloud remembered the old balding man, who was short and smelled horribly of cheap whiskey. "Guess no one truly stays in the grave."</p><p> </p><p>"No one important, at least." Cid took a deep pull of his cigarette and shook his head clear. "If I were you, I would look around Costa de Sol. It's tourist season there."</p><p> </p><p>"I will. I'll contact Vincent as well, if he ever answers his phone." Cloud stood up, ready to go. "See you Friday."</p><p> </p><p>"Later, Cloud." Cid took another puff of his ever-present cigarette. "See if you can find our girl."</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Wednesday dawned bright and beautiful. Fenrir was rolling along the coast of Costa de Sol, the driver looking around for a place to park. Cloud picked a shady spot and left his motorcycle behind, taking his sword with him as he left.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he showed up in this beach town, he asked a drunken man where he might be able to find some fun. He feigned that he was anxious and ready to let off some pressure, and the man was all too happy to accept.</p><p> </p><p>"Good looking guy like you? You'd get any girl you want at any bar! But if you are looking for something special, you should find Leon. He's the guy you need." The drunk adjusted his wide-brimmed straw hat and took a sip of his fruity cocktail.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud thanked the man and went in search of this Leon character. After asking a few tourists, putting a word out there in the local bar scene, and exchanging a few gil here and there, he finally found the place he had been looking for. On the off chance that Vincent might be nearby and help him raid the brothel, Cloud left him a voice mail message.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Cloud saw the crimson-cloaked man leaning against a tree.</p><p> </p><p>"Cloud."</p><p> </p><p>"Vincent." Cloud nodded, and approached his friend. "We're looking for a man named Leon. He works under Corneo. Said to be a sort of salesman."</p><p> </p><p>"Let us go." Vincent joined Cloud, and the two walked side by side.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence for a while, yet it was not an uncomfortable silence. The two men knew when the need to talk was, and when there was a need for silence.</p><p> </p><p>"I have had no luck locating Miss Kisaragi." Vincent said solemnly, keeping his attention on the path in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud sighed. Thinking of Yuffie always pained him. "Neither have I. This is the best lead I have had in months."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see if she is here. If anything, we can help liberate the women who were taking captive."</p><p> </p><p>Cloud nodded. "Let's mosey."</p><p> </p><p>The two came upon a door.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we be polite and knock first?" Vincent asked, turning his attention to the blonde mercenary.</p><p> </p><p>There was a fumbling behind the door; a loud gasp, and urgent words being said: "Shit! It's Strife. Get the boss outta here."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah." Cloud lifted his powerful leg and kicked the door in.</p><p> </p><p>The door blew off its hinges, splinters flying in the air. Two men fell backwards from the force, cursing as they landed hard on their backsides. Cloud stepped into the hallway, looking down at the two men. Vincent followed behind.</p><p>"May I speak to your boss?" Cloud asked politely, while Vincent silently pulled a firearm out of a holster and pointed it at the men.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>The room was full of bright oranges, reds and yellows. Garish decorations such as lanterns, silk hangings and pictures of half-naked women cluttered the small space. Cloud curled his lips as he saw a particularly lewd picture of two women together on a horse and fought to keep his lunch down.</p><p>"Well. Long time no see, <em>Claudia</em>." Don Corneo's greasy voice sounded from behind the desk.</p><p>Cloud stared at the back of the office chair, rich with red velvet and with gold tassels hanging off the sides. Suddenly, the chair twisted, and the paunchy face of Don Corneo came into view. Another man stood behind the Don, his hands placed on his front, as if he was a bodyguard. The older man gave a twisted smile and motioned for his two visitors to sit down. They refused by standing still and glaring down at the man.</p><p>"May I ask why there is a sudden intrusion in my business?" Don Corneo asked, pulling a cigar out of a box on his desk and placing it into his mouth. "You don't seem to be the type to purchase companionship."</p><p>Vincent stepped forward, holding out a picture of Yuffie. "We are looking for this girl."</p><p>"And any other girl you might have stolen from their homes, as well." Cloud added, crossing his arms over his chest. "It seems like you are still running your business with some not-so-great ethics."</p><p>Vincent lowered the picture and his red eyes stared at the man with cold anger.</p><p>"Never seen that girl. And my girls willingly came into my employ." Corneo lit a match and puffed away at his cigar, the end slowly burning to an orange glow.</p><p>Cloud grimaced. He stepped forward. "I bet if I asked around, I would get a different answer."</p><p>The man behind the Don snorted. Cloud assumed that this was the infamous Leon. He was a tall, lanky man with a pock marked face and stringy blonde hair. His teeth looked like they had not been cleaned in three years.</p><p>"If you can even find them."</p><p>Don held up his hand and silenced his companion. "My ladies know to only come forward when called for."</p><p>Vincent turned to look at Cloud. "It seems like talking to this man will get us nowhere."</p><p>"Seems like."</p><p>Suddenly, Vincent reared back his leg and kicked the heavy oak desk, sending it and the Don flying to the floor. Vincent's knuckles cracked, his energy rising. Cloud knew what was going to happen, and simply stood back to give the man some room.</p><p>The air around Vincent crackled, a wind started rising up around him. His body morphed and broke into that of the form Galian Beast.</p><p>The gigantic beast lifted its horned head and stretched its mighty arms. Behind him, Don Corneo and Leon gaped in horror.</p><p>"Oh shit." Leon muttered as the beast Vincent was turned towards the men.</p><p>"I give you fair warning. No one can control him when he is like this. Tell me where the girls are, now!" Cloud said, approaching the Don.</p><p>The Don still had enough courage to spit in the warrior's face. Cloud roughly grabbed the front of the man's shirt and pulled him towards him, teeth gritting in anger.</p><p>"NOW."</p><p>Vincent reached out with a claw and swiped at Leon, who miraculously managed to leap out of the way. Vincent let out a mighty roar, which caused the Don to convulse in fear and Cloud felt a strange warmness run down his front.</p><p>"Did you just pee on me?" Cloud asked, never breaking eye contact with the man.</p><p>The Don looked at him in fear. "Down the hall to the left. Under the lantern. Push the wall."</p><p>Cloud threw the man to the ground, feeling disgusted. The blonde mercenary walked towards the door.</p><p>"Call your beast off! I gave you the information!" Don Corneo cried as Vincent loomed over them. Leon hands were shaking as he tried to load a shot gun, but he could not get a good enough grip on the shells.</p><p>"I told you. He is out of control." Cloud said, continuing his journey out into the hall, ignoring the screams of agony as he turned left and headed for the lone lantern in the hallway.</p><p>He felt the wall underneath the red lantern. He knocked on the wall and heard hollowness. Cloud looked over at the end of the hallway, where silence was now settling in. He decided to wait for his partner to come, knowing that Vincent would not be in beast mode for long.</p><p>A few minutes later, Vincent walked out into the hallway, in his human form. He stood up rigidly for one more moment before making his way over to Cloud.</p><p>"Are they alive?"</p><p>"They will recover." Vincent looked down at Cloud's clothes. "He urinated on you."</p><p>"Let it be our secret." Cloud pushed on the wall and felt the boards give.</p><p>The secret entrance showed to be a big room, filled with beds and couches. Women quickly got up from their places and lined up against a wall, obviously trained to do so. Cloud looked at all their smiling faces, seeing the fear behind the shining eyes.</p><p>"Relax, ladies. We are here to set you free." Cloud said, yet the ladies stayed in place. They were terrified. Cloud shifted from one foot to another, suddenly unsure of what to do to convince them of this truth.</p><p>"Have you ladies seen a young Wutai woman named Yuffie?" Vincent asked, trying to slump his shoulders and speak more gently, trying to make the Don's Ladies more comfortable.</p><p>A young dark-haired woman looked up suddenly, her almond shaped eyes widening in shock. "Yuffie? Yuffie Kisaragi?"</p><p>Cloud walked over to her, stopping only a few feet in front of her. "Do you know Yuffie? We're looking for her."</p><p>"I... I grew up, in Wutai, with her. We used to study together."</p><p>"Have you seen her? Is she around?"</p><p>The Wutai woman shook her head. "I haven't seen her for a few years."</p><p>Cloud sighed and backed away from the young woman. He looked up at Vincent, whose usually stoic face showed a hint of dismay. "We'll find her. Let's get everyone out of here."</p><p>"How are we to transport all these ladies back home?" Vincent asked.</p><p>Cloud pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call Cid. He might send an air ship over."</p><p>"Cid? From Rocket Town?" A red head perked up. One by one, the ladies started relaxing around Vincent and Cid. If they knew people that were familiar to them, maybe the men were serious about helping them.</p><p>"Yes." Cloud nodded, giving the girl a smile. He dialed Cid's number and held the phone up to his ear. "Cid? We need transportation."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tifa placed the crate of dirty cups by the sink, then took a moment to take a deep breath and feel the exhaustion settle in. It was a Thursday night, a fairly busy night... it was the day the miners got paid. Tifa could always count on a few customers on pay day, but tonight was crazy. Tifa never got the chance to sit down between orders, never got the time to stop and eat a quick dinner, didn't get a chance to chat with the regulars that came in to get a drink. She was so glad when it was closing time; now it was time to finish up the cleaning and take a shower before bed.</p><p>The door in the front of the building opened, then closed softly. Boots walked across the floor.</p><p>"Damn, I thought I locked the door." Tifa leaned against the crate and sighed, closing her eyes, trying to block out her frustration. "We're closed!" She called out.</p><p>"Damn. I was hoping to get to my bed."</p><p>Tifa smiled and turned around, glad to see her best friend. It had been three weeks since he left on his deliveries and she had missed him.</p><p>"Hey." She greeted. "Long time no see."</p><p>Cloud gave her a smile- a true smile, a smile he only used around her. He opened up his arms, and Tifa gladly stepped into them and gave him the hug he requested.</p><p>"You must have had a rough time." Tifa commented, letting the man go and motioning him to take a seat at the small table she shoved into a corner of her kitchen.</p><p>Cloud took a seat and rested his elbows on the table. He sighed. "I had a tip on Yuffie. She wasn't there."</p><p>Tifa, who was pulling out some leftover chicken out of an ice box, paused at the name. Tears threatened to fall, she had to shake her head to clear it and continued pulling out leftover food for Cloud.</p><p>"I am sorry." Tifa placed the food on the table, but Cloud just looked at it and didn't respond. "Cloud..." Tifa gently reached out and lifted his chin so he would look at her. "Don't think that. She is not lost forever."</p><p>Cloud simply sighed. Tifa ruffled his hair a bit. He reached up, took her hand in his own and held it. Tifa stepped a little closer to him and left his wrap his arms around her middle. The blonde rested his head against her chest and simply breathed in her scent.</p><p>This was a familiar thing to happen to Tifa. When Cloud was starting to feel overwhelmed, or immensely guilty, he turned to Tifa for comfort and to ground himself. Usually when they were alone Cloud would simply envelop Tifa in a hug and let his mind just turn off, not thinking about anything, if only for a few minutes.</p><p>Tifa wasn't worried. When he came back, he came back. He stood up on his own two feet and continued on. It was wonderful progress for him- she felt like Cloud was finally being himself, and not a scared child who ran at any sign of trouble.</p><p>Cloud lifted his head and smiled up at his friend, his blue eyes shining. "Hey."</p><p>Tifa smiled. "Hi."</p><p>"Tifa..." Cloud said in a sing-song tone, slowly standing up, his arms still around her.</p><p>Tifa giggled. "Oh, no. That's not happening again. I've learned my lesson there."</p><p>Cloud simply buried his face in her hair, his breath tickling her ear. She laughed. "Tifa..."</p><p>Tifa laughed again. "No! I've been burned by you before!"</p><p>Cloud moved his hands further down her body, tickling her some more along the way. "But I missed you."</p><p>Tifa gently pushed him away, mirth apparent on her face. "Sometimes I miss the old, silent Cloud who wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole."</p><p>Cloud kept smiling and coming towards her. "That's a lie."</p><p>Tifa laughed, accepting Cloud into her arms.</p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p>"Move over, Spikey. I get the aisle seat."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Cause I got to throw these roses to Marlene at the end, and I need to get out of the seat quickly. Move."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Don't start, you two."</p><p>"Tell him to move then, Teef!"</p><p>"I don't understand why I can't throw the roses to Marlene."</p><p>"WHAT."</p><p>"What's going on down there?"</p><p>"Not now, Nanaki. We're having a tiff."</p><p>"Shut it, Reeve. Cloud move over. Barrett, sit down. The play is about to start."</p><p>A few moments of shuffling and curses later, all seven of them- Barrett, Cloud, Tifa, Reeve, Nanaki, Cid and Shera- had settled in just in time for the curtain to rise. Soon Marlene and two other kids arrived on the stage, ready to start the performance.</p><p>Tifa smiled, waving at the young girl, then realized she was not the only one. The rest of the gang was waving too, eyes riveted on the young girl.</p><p>The family was here. Then Tifa felt sad. She looked up and down the row, noting that there should be two people here; two people that were missing.</p><p><em>It's alright. </em>Tifa thought. <em>We'll be whole again. We will.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE DELIVERY SERVICE</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">CHAPTER FOUR: CASE FILE #2</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Aerith (Aeris) Gainsborough</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Age: 22</p><p>Status: Presumed to be Deceased</p><p>Gender: Female</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">KEY POINTS</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>- Known to be the last Ancient on planet.</p><p>- Mysteriously disappeared. Presumed to be deceased.</p><p>- Was once a prisoner of SHINRA.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">BIOGRAPHY</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It is my responsibility to alert you that I do not know much about Aerith Gainsborough's short life. Most of what I have gathered has been hear-say; neighbors who remember the young lady, a few notes from the organization known as TURKS.</p><p> </p><p>Gainsborough was born February 7th, 1985. Her mother is listed as one Elmyra Gainsborough, though reports claim that she is the child of Professor Gast Faremis and his wife, Ifalna. The first few years of her life are riddled with holes and black tape- a sure sign that SHINRA tried to hide the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Reason to believe Gainsborough suffered many experimentations and other indignities.</p><p> </p><p>After escaping, Gainsborough went to live with one Elmyra Gainsborough. There is no possible connection between the two.</p><p> </p><p>The Gainsboroughs lived in Midgar Sector Five. After a decade, Gainsborough was often seen on the top plate of Midgar, selling flowers. Her business did well.</p><p> </p><p>Reason to believe she has ties to SOLDIER. Reason to believe she has ties with TURKS. Reason to believe she has ties to AVALANCHE.</p><p> </p><p>According to her neighbors, Gainsborough left to travel with CLOUD STRIFE and company.</p><p> </p><p>The young lady never returned. Rumors of her death circulate. Some say she died at the hands of SEPHIROTH. Some say she died at the hands of STRIFE.</p><p> </p><p>Rumors are her remains are in a lost city.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New story! I'm excited. And, yes, I know I renamed Reeve's thing. I know it is suppose to be World Regenisis Organization- but there is a good reason why I changed it. I just can't say why yet. </p><p>Also, I am really enjoying writing this story so far. Thanks for giving this odd one a try and reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T<strong>HE DELIVERY SERVICE</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">CHAPTER FIVE: World Regeneration Organization</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Four years ago, a group of people changed the world forever.</p><p> </p><p>It started with the explosion of Mako Reactor One, when the company Shinra finally noticed a small group of eco-terrorists named AVALANCHE and deemed them a hazard to not only themselves, but to Midgar as a whole. Because of their actions, Midgar's Sector Seven was crushed by the gigantic plate up above. Many innocent people lost their lives that day.</p><p> </p><p>Ridden not only with guilt, but with determination, the small group decided to set out to bring down Shinra and learn the secrets of the company that hunted them, a calamity that fell from the sky and the son she was said to have.</p><p> </p><p>After many losses, many accidents and many unsettling truths learned, the group succeeded in saving the planet from a falling meteor and stopped a mad man from his evil tyranny.</p><p> </p><p>But it happened at a great cost.</p><p> </p><p>Now the small group had split up, still remaining friends, but determined to live their lives and not let the suffering of thousands of people affect them all that much anymore. For the most part, they succeeded.</p><p> </p><p>One of them, however, still felt the need to help the helpless, to atone for the great sins he had committed.</p><p> </p><p>One of them still felt the years of pain they had suffered, and was journeying to find the one person that made him a little happier in his life.</p><p> </p><p>One of them was pro-active and started his own company, set on helping the millions of people rebuild the world and attempt to achieve peace at last.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The world, for the most part, was the same. Towns still held people, people still held hopes and dreams, hopes and dreams still held promise. One person can be fairly good; just like the same person can be surprisingly evil. Only in extreme cases were they one or the other, however.</p><p> </p><p>Midgar was finished. Once the reactors had shut down the city had gone quiet. Too quiet. Most could not stand that silence and left, hoping for better. Dreaming of starting another life. Some citizens stayed behind, not willing to leave all they had ever known behind. Some simply could not afford it.</p><p> </p><p>The World Regeneration Organization was a premier business. Run entirely by an anonymous benefactor, the organization volunteered their services to helping the planet- and, more importantly, the people living on it.</p><p> </p><p>Reeve Tuesti was the figurehead of the organization. He was proud of the work they did; but the business had grown so much in the past for years that now even Reeve could not keep track of it all. This upset him.</p><p> </p><p>Now Yuffie, his head of Intelligence and his friend, had gone missing. She was out in the field, sniffing around for any new intel on any new illegal activity, when he stopped receiving messages from her. Then Vincent randomly showed up in his office one afternoon demanding to know why the young lady had not called him, as she always did, much to his chagrin. Reeve had to admit what happened to him, then to the rest of the family. Ever since then, everyone kept an eye, ear, and then some out for her.</p><p> </p><p>It made him wonder if she had found anything that someone wanted to keep secret.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Vincent Valentine had a lot of sins to atone for.</p><p> </p><p>His golden sabatons clicked along the tunnel, the armor making a steady sound as he kept up his pace. He oftened walked through the tunnels of Midgar now, it was a quiet place to think and he had always really liked the quiet.</p><p> </p><p>This time the silence unsettled him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe I have just grown accustomed to the near constant ringing of my cell phone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vincent turned a corner and started walking down another dark passage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe I have grown accustomed to her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I miss her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I feel guilty.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vincent had refused her advances the last time they had met. Then she disappeared the next day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You will be found, Yuffie.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This is the one sin I will not live with.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ding. Ding. Ding.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The tiny chocobo bird popped out of the clock and sang its little song.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Three o' clock.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The stars twinkled in the sky; a cold night sky. His breath was fogging up the window.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's nice out. Nice and clear.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He pushed away from the window and stood up, stretching. His joints popped and cracked.</p><p> </p><p>I'm tired. I'm so tired.</p><p> </p><p>Yet the thought of bed filled him with anger. He knew he was only going to lay there, staring at his bedroom ceiling. He would hear the soft tick of his alarm clock. He would look over at his door, knowing that in the room across the hall Tifa was resting peacefully. He would have a tiny but of resentment, and go back to staring at the ceiling. He would replay in his mind over and over again the pain of...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cloud shook his head to clear the thoughts out of his head.</p><p> </p><p><em>It's another sleepless night for me</em>.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Tifa shrugged on a sweater, cursing the coldness of the morning. She always liked the warmer weather better; this cold just chilled her down to her bones. She shivered and walked downstairs, glancing at the clock as she went down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eleven o' clock. Slept in a little late today.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tifa had to open the bar at two in the afternoon that day. She still had to stock her shelves, clean the floors and make a soup for the day, and cursed herself for her laziness. The bar maiden had hoped to tackle her receipts that day so she can work on the budget, but now that had to wait.</p><p> </p><p>Except that when she entered her business, everything was already done. The floors and tables sparkled; even the light coming in from the windows was brighter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He even did windows. It must have been a bad night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked around at her spotless bar; noticing a warm, delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Tifa cautiously walked towards the kitchen, worried about what she was going to walk into. Her nerves collected in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Cloud?"</p><p> </p><p>The mercenary was sitting at the small table, writing into a ledger. A pot of vegetable soup boiled on the stove; the rest of the kitchen was as clean as the bar outside.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud looked up and Tifa noticed the redness of his eyes and the blank look of tiredness on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm almost done with your paperwork."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa went and stood next to him. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud shrugged it off. "No."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa felt a stab of pain at his rejection and took a step back. She hated when he was like this.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for your help. Would you like some breakfast? Coffee?" She said, acid lacing her tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Coffee. Please."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa quickly turned around and began making a pot. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, steadying her nerves and anger. Cloud noticed this and put down his pen.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." He apologized.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa gave him a small smile. "It's alright. You need a day. Take your time."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa reached into the ice box and pulled out some cream. She placed it on the table and sat down across from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you talk about it?"</p><p> </p><p>Cloud nodded and stared at his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to?" Tifa asked, starting to smell the coffee being made.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Cloud finally made eye contact with her and sighed. "I was thinking about Zack." Cloud rarely talked about the man, but over the years more and more memories of him kept cropping up. It was unnerving. "When he was helping me, he never..." Cloud closed his eyes to fight off tears. "He would never shut up. He told me stories, jokes.... he helped me."</p><p> </p><p>"And now you help others." Tifa reached out and took his hand. "He would be proud of you."</p><p> </p><p>Cloud grew silent, letting his sadness take over. Tifa gripped his hand tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Come back to me." Tifa smiled. "I can't drink a whole pot of coffee by myself. Remember last time?"</p><p> </p><p>Cloud let out a watery laugh. "That poor chocobo was never the same again."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa laughed, then got up from the table to serve them coffee.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>A week passes. The delivery service had a few short trips to make, but enough short trips where Cloud started thinking about hiring some help. The company could afford to have one more person on a payroll; it would be easy to hide the somewhat clandestine deals Cloud took on.</p><p> </p><p><em>They would need a vehicle of their own... </em>Cloud thought as he guided Fenrir through the streets of Edge.</p><p> </p><p>The city of Edge was still growing. While most of it was full of safe and secure neighborhoods, their were certain parts of it that were less than satisfactory. Cloud was now traveling through said neighborhood, and passed by a homeless man who was slunched over a garbage can.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud knew before he turned the bike around and went back to the man that he was dead. But the dead, no matter how their lives had gone, deserved some respect. Not to be thrown out like some piece of trash. So he parked his bike, pulled out his cell phone and dialed the local volunteer police department. They promised to be there in a few minutes, asking Cloud to stay with the body until they got here- so no one else could tamper with it.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud hung up the phone and leaned against an utility pole, staring at the poor man. He wondered what could have happened in this person's life that would make him end up dead on a trash can, when he noticed something odd.</p><p> </p><p>The man's face had an odd green tint to it, his cold dead eyes had turned halfway blue. His eyecolor. Mako blue.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ex-Soldier? </em>Cloud thought and leaned closer to the man's face. <em>No. X-MAK.</em></p><p> </p><p>X-MAK was a new wonder-drug that caused the user to be powerful, fearless, and hyper when they took it. It also was highly addictive, and highly illegal, to use. Cloud leaned back against the pole feeling slightly disgusted. X-MAK was named for the side effects that came with it, side effects that being infused with Mako would make you feel.</p><p> </p><p>His stomach turned. If he had a choice, he would gladly have given up every Mako-fused cell in his body. Cloud had many regrets in life, but that was one of the ones that he regretted most. If he had known what Mako and SOLDIER, more importantly Hojo, would do to him, his body and his mind he never would have tried to get into SOLDIER.</p><p> </p><p>Which meant he would never have made a promise to Tifa. Which meant he would probably have spent his life without his best friend and confidant. Which meant that quite possibly, he would have been lonely for his entire life. On the other hand, maybe if he had grown up like a normal person would have, he would have broken out of his shyness a lot quicker and had the nerve to talk to Tifa. He would have had a best friend. He probably would have married her.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud shook his head and returned to staring at the dead man. <em>Could have. Would have. Should have. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>X-MAK, he learned, was an awful drug. This guy must have not taken it for too long. Cloud had seen news reports and people on the drug in person- most don't simply die from an overdose. Most die from the side effects- a skewed sense of heroism, mostly. People would jump off of buildings, thinking they have the power of flight. People also thought they have better lung capacity and would wade out into the ocean; while others simply got into fights where, if they were sober, they knew they were never going to win.</p><p> </p><p>Nanaki once commented that he would never understand why humans would willingly take any narcotics. Cloud understood perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, being in an altered state would be much preferable to the reality of life.</p><p> </p><p>The police came and began their job at the crime scene. Cloud gave a brief recount of how he found the body, then was released. He got on Fenrir, thanked an officer for the nice compliment about her, and kicked off.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>World Regeneration Organization, or WRO for short, was more than a company. It was more than a police force, shelter help, and education. Many branches now covered all sorts of humanities- arts, science, and history. Reeve thought that one was the most important. As they say, those who do not know history are doomed to repeat it.</p><p> </p><p>Even though he did not mean to, Reeve kept a close eye on all the scientists the WRO employed. Over the past few years, however, there didn't seem to be too much cause for concern. Each one was busy discovering what they could do to further enhance the use of natural oil, or electricity, or communication. All of the doctors and aides were truly helping repair the world.</p><p> </p><p>Yet Reeve kept a close eye on them. And he kept a close eye on a few cases he had locked away in his office. The man had no idea how Rufus Shinra had gotten ahold of a case during the debacle of Bahamut SIN and geostigma, but Reeve planned to make sure that no one got their hands on Jenova ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I can start getting a bit crazy now. Now we have established some things about the world these guys live in, so let's jump into some adventures! ...After this commercial break.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE DELIVERY SERVICE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Six: EXCERPTS FROM <em>THE HISTORY OF MIDGAR</em>:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>"... in 1976, when construction began on suburban type homes for Shinra Electric Company employees. It was not long after that many were drawn to the promise and the future that Midgar held, and more construction was scheduled to accomodate the new arrivals."</p><p>"... Harold Shinra, beloved President of Shinra, was ecstatic to welcome his new born son Rufus into the family with intents on including him in the family business..."</p><p>"Many terrorists groups formed to target Shinra and it's eight Mako Reactor towers, but many have failed to bring down the enormous company. People now believed that the real power behind the city of Midgar was not the Mayor they had elected; instead it was the once beloved President Shinra.</p><p>Regardless of intents, President Shinra saw fit to create a military force to protect not only Midgar, but the entire world from such terrorists cells. Thus SOLDIER was born."</p><p>"...with the city now ruined, no one is certain of the future of the planet. Yet they are people willing to help. One organization rose to prominence in a very short time, called World Regenesis Organization (later renamed World Regeneration Organization) which is the premier lead for assistance..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THE DELIVERY SERVICE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Seven: Do you Know...</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Tifa hung up the phone, unsettled. Reno, of the former Turks, had made another call to them. Apparently he had gotten a tip off about a mob ring- but with no concrete evidence of it's existence, WRO was unwilling to investigate. This was odd to Tifa, who thought that the WRO and Reeve- in particular- would take every tip seriously.</p><p>"I thought you and the other Turks were working on public safety now." Tifa had said. "As you told me before, you had to work to pay the bills."</p><p>"Of course. But now I have to follow these stupid things called rules."</p><p>"How awful."</p><p>Reno had laughed at that. Then he asked if the Strife Delivery Service could look into it. Then Reno had asked how she was. Then he asked if she was still single. Then he asked her out on a date.</p><p>After politely but sternly refusing, she hung up the phone with him. A weird feeling fluttered in her stomach. Sure, she had been propositioned before- but always by a random bar patron or someone she had met in a store or something. Yet she knew Reno- in an odd twist of fate, she could even call him a friend. It just didn't settle right, because she has briefly considered saying yes. A night out, doing what normal people do- dinner, dancing, movies- with a significant other sounded appealing.</p><p>Tifa's thumb hovered over the 'one' button, intending to call Cloud. She could ask him for a night on the town, but she knew what he would say. That their friendship wasn't like that. That he was sorry that weeks ago- when he had been with her- he had made a mistake.</p><p>It would be the same old dance, and Tifa was exhausted. It was tiring to be constantly fighting for something; feel like maybe woud were succeeding and breaking walls- but all of the sudden be back at square one.</p><p>Tifa was beginning to feel that she should start moving on.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Twelve drug related deaths in the past four days and they kept getting closer to home. That upset Cloud; the latest death was too close to Marlene's school. So when Tifa called and told him about the job the ex-Turk offered, Cloud readily agreed to it.</p><p>Two more days passed.</p><p>Now he was sitting on the street, dressed in rags and a knit cap, sunglasses on his dirty face to cover his mako eyes. He was without a sword, making him feel oddly naked. Luckily Tifa loaned him a pair of old fighting gloves and he placed materia in the slots, then covered the weapon with his jacket sleeves.</p><p>It was amazing. People would pass him by without a second glance, thinking that he was just another homeless person. A snooty topper- and Cloud grimaced when he recalled that old insult for people who had lived on top of the Midgar Plate- had even called him a 'waste of space'.</p><p>At the same time, people noticed him. Usually other homeless, who offered him food and water. Cloud accepted these offers, and even shared the little he had with everyone else.</p><p>"Any one wan' a materia? I need ta sell them." He slurred, and sometimes would flash his blue eyes.</p><p>"Son I ain't got what ya want." An old toothless man told him on his fifth day out on the street. "But tell you what- go to the bakery. They help."</p><p><em>The bakery</em>. Cloud stored that knowledge. <em>A front? Possible.</em></p><p>Luckily for him, his cover as a junkie held and many believed that he was selling anything he could just so he could get a hit of X- MAK. Unfortunately, over the next three days, no one could tell him anything else but 'Go to the bakery'.</p><p>Thought no one knew what bakery to go to. Surprisingly, most people were clean. He tried and tried to get a name, an address- but everyone just told him to 'Go to the bakery'.</p><p>Cloud was getting tired of pretending to be homeless. He longed for a warm meal, his warm bed, with a warm Tifa in it.</p><p>Stop it. Cloud scolded himself. I can't keep doing that to her.</p><p>So, after being out for a little over a week, Cloud went home. When he got there, no one was home. He ambled around from room to room, hoping to see his roommate.</p><p>He eventually gave up and went to shower. Nine days worth of dirt and grime washed off him, making him feel relaxed and comfortable. Afterwards he walked around his room, which acted as his office as well, in his light weight cotton pants; picking up random files and pieces of paper and placing them on his desk.</p><p>Cloud decided that since it was a nice day outside he would open up the windows and let the sun shine in. He enjoyed working on his business while the fresh air blew in from the outside. It was also relaxing to hear the hustle and bustle of the city outside- he and Tifa lived a little outside the main part of Edge, so it was not as crazy and loud as city life could be. He enjoyed it.</p><p>While working on an invoice for a regular customer and deciding what the best route to take to Junon the week would be, Cloud heard a low rumble approach. It did not bother him; people rode bikes up and down the street all the time. But then the sound grew louder, went into his driveway, and stopped.</p><p>Cloud's brow furrowed. <em>Did Tifa take Fenrir? She knows not to touch her. </em>Slight annoyance flashed in him. Tifa was always wanting to ride his beloved bike and Cloud had always told her no.</p><p>He got up from his desk and huffed over to the window, poking his head out to start yelling at Tifa. He stopped.</p><p>Tifa was not on Fenrir.</p><p>She also was not alone. Cloud saw a familiar shock of red hair and scowled.</p><p>
  <em>Reno.</em>
</p><p> Tifa was only talking to the man- joking around it seemed, as she was throwing her head back in laughter, her long brown hair glimmering in the sun. Cloud felt a surge of jealousy rise up. The brunette gave Reno a quick hug; he started his bike and began to slowly back out. Tifa waved a little goodbye to him and turned, walking towards the back door.</p><p>Cloud heard her move around downstairs and pulled his head back in, quickly moving back to his desk. Her footsteps sounded as she walked up the stairs and walked into his bedroom.</p><p>"Thought I saw you in the window." Tifa smiled and leaned back against his desk. "How did it go? Did you learn anything?"</p><p>Cloud leaned back in his chair and looked her up an down, his throat going dry. She was clad in a tight leather jacket, zipped up to just under her breasts. A bright blue t-shirt was peeking out, cut low enough to show a remarkable amount of cleavage. Her blue jeans were also fairly tight, tucked into her black leather boots. She looked great.</p><p>"I was told to go to a bakery but I don't know which one. Why were you with Reno?"</p><p>"I was on a date."</p><p>"First date?"</p><p>"Second, actually. I wonder which bakery. Maybe I could ask around at the bar tonight?"</p><p>Cloud nodded. "That might help. A second date?"</p><p>Tifa smiled. She was nervous, but seemed happy. "Yeah. I wanted to do a normal thing before I helped bring down a drug ring."</p><p>"Let me rephrase my question. A date... with <em>him</em>?" Cloud let his disgust show.</p><p>"Reno is not as bad as you might think. I actually had a good time." Tifa defended. Cloud just stared at her, eyebrow cocked upwards. She stood firm. "Honestly. He's safe- now- and I know how to handle myself, Mother Hen."</p><p>Cloud stared at her for another moment and Tifa thought she saw a bit of sadness in his eyes. Then he went back to being business-like and turned away from her.</p><p>"I might try another neighborhood tomorrow. Mind if I steal your pearls?"</p><p>"Yes, as they were my mothers." Tifa replied a little too angrily.</p><p>"Do you have anything else I could steal?" Cloud asked. "I promise to get it back to you."</p><p>"Why the thieving?"</p><p>"Just want something nice to hock. Got anything nice?" He answered curtly.</p><p>Suddenly a tiny clink of metal sounded on his desk. He turned to look at what she gave him, and frowned. Tifa was already out the door, telling him it did not matter if she got it back.</p><p>It was the wolf ring he bought her for her birthday.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>Vincent Valentine reached the top of the red stone steps, nodding to the guard on duty. He knew he would not be stopped from entering Cosmo Canyon; even though it was a closed community now. The small but impressive village was at full capacity and its protector wanted to make sure everyone inside was safe.</p><p>Vincent continued to walk up more stairs to the very top of the village. He knocked on the door of the observatory and was greeted with a friendly welcome, telling him to come in. Nanaki was sitting by a window. It was obvious the creature was enjoying the last rays of sunlight from the day.</p><p>"Vincent. To what do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>Vincent stood still. "I wish to use the machine. And a place to stay for the night, if I may."</p><p>"Of course. I gather you have had no luck in locating Miss Kisaragi?"</p><p>Vincent's eyes grew dark; he did not respond to his friend's question.</p><p>Nanaki looked on his friend, sympathy in his one good eye. "I hope she comes home soon. As annoying as I thought she was, she was a good friend and I... I miss her." Nanaki lowered his head, a rather depressing sight. "A young flower should not be held in darkness."</p><p>Again, Vincent did not reply. A few more silent minutes passed.</p><p>"The machine?" The Gunman asked.</p><p>Nanaki stood up and began walking to the lift. "Of course."</p><p>Vincent stepped on with him and pulled the lever. The lift began its ascent, up into the dome, and the light went dim.</p><p>A universe slowly and gently formed around them. Stars twinkled and shot across the sky; planets slowly revolved in their own gravitational pull. Vincent moved toward Gaia; the blue and green of the planet peeking out from underneath the white clouds. His gauntleted hand reached out and touched the planet, and at his touch, the image of the planet grew in size. Landscapes became more visible.</p><p>Vincent let his red eyes roam over the planet's surface, letting his mind wonder. He was looking for any place he had not been to before. He was looking for any idea.</p><p>He was looking for Yuffie Kisaragi. It was true what his friend, Nanaki, had said. The young girl was annoying. But, as she grew older and had more life experiences, her immaturity lessened. She grew into a beautiful, smart woman who surprised Vincent with her talent of being caring and kind. She did not deserve to just be gone.</p><p>Vincent couldn't handle the pained looks in his friend's eyes anymore. He couldn't handle his own guilt at the loss of the Wutai flower. For months, not bordering a year, the group had searched- following any lead, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. Nothing came from it.</p><p>He needed another plan.</p><p>"Vincent." A soft voice broke through the man's brooding. "It has been two hours."</p><p>The crimson caped man gave no reaction. He only stepped backwards and turned to face his friend. Nanaki was also staring at the planet, his eye focusing on a certain spot. The lion reached out gently and bumped the model of the planet.</p><p>Vincent looked at where Nanaki was pointing at. A dark cloud had settled over Edge.</p><p>"Grandfather once said that when dark clouds gather, death was prominent."</p><p>Vincent kept his crimson eyes on Edge. "Cloud is looking into it. The new designer drug," he explained, "is lethal."</p><p>The two continued to watch the storm clouds over Edge for a few more minutes.</p><p>Somewhere on this earth, someone out there needed protection. Someone out there needed help.</p><p>Nanaki was glad he was a protector. Him, and his friends. His family.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p> "I'm sorry."</p><p>Tifa jumped at the sudden noise and turned around. She was standing in her room, going through an old photo album, when her roommate had interrupted her. She awkwardly closed the album, full of family pictures and memories, and tossed it onto her bed.</p><p>Cloud stood in her doorway, not daring to come in yet. "I did not mean to be angry with you."</p><p>"It's alright." Tifa reached her left hand over to grab her left arm, giving the appearance that she wanted comfort but was too afraid to ask. "Everyone gets jealous now and then."</p><p>"I had no right to be. And I wasn't- I was just concerned." Cloud said quickly, and Tifa felt a fresh new layer of pain. "You are allowed to do what you want. Everyone has the right. I just want you to be careful."</p><p>Cloud stepped into the room. Tifa had nothing to say, yet a million thoughts ran through her head.</p><p>
  <em>Just tell me. Kiss me. You infuriating piece of shit. You were jealous. I would be. I need to get out. He needs to stay. I love you. Please don't look at me.</em>
</p><p>"Tifa?"</p><p>"I'm alright." She blurted out. She let her arm drop. She was angry. She was sad. Her burgundy eyes locked with his electric blue ones.</p><p>"If anything bad happens... you'd let me know, right? I want to be there for you."</p><p>"I know. I will." <em>Just not in the way I need you to be, right?  Maybe I should call Reno and tell him no more dates. Or maybe I should just fuck him. That might get a rile out of Cloud. I can't do that. I'm not that person. My cheeks are burning. Please stop looking at me.</em></p><p>"Tifa?" Cloud asked a second time.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Cloud held out his hand. Her wolf ring was clasped in his fingers.</p><p>"Please. Never take it off again."</p><p>Tifa took the ring and slipped it on her finger, nodding.</p><p>"Thank you." Cloud said softly. "I'll be gone for a couple of days."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>The two locked eyes again. Cloud unconsciously leaned forward a bit. Tifa closed her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Kiss me. Kiss me.</em>
</p><p>A loud knock sounded downstairs. Tifa's eyes flew open, just in time to see Cloud turn towards the sound and start walking away.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it.</em>
</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Cloud walked to the door, ashamed at himself. He almost initiated something with Tifa... again. He could not keep doing that. Tifa deserved so much better than him.</p><p>Even though these thoughts were racing in his head, you would not have been able to tell. His face was blank, and that was the face that greeted the intruder at the door.</p><p>"Heya, Son. Invite an old man in." A hunched over homeless man stood on the front porch of the Seventh Heaven.</p><p>"The bar is closed." Cloud went to close the door, but the old man had other plans.</p><p>"I was actually looking for you, pal. The new face on the street- one whose not so homeless after all."</p><p>Cloud opened the door.</p><p>"I recognized ya."</p><p>"How?" Cloud asked. He thought he had done well with his disguise.</p><p>"Your eyes. I'd seen them before. Recognized you from here, back when I could afford ta drink." The man shuffled from foot to foot. "Come on, let me in. I can help you look for this bakery."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooooooh we get close to a baddie... I'm so excited. Mainly because I know what is going to happen. (Also, damn you auto spell check/corrector thingy! You made me spell X-MAK wrong in the previous chapter! GR.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Eight: Who Lives On...</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cloud had led the man to his office and sat him down in a chair. He went to the other side of his desk and sat, straight up, staring down at the man.</p><p> </p><p>"Talk." Cloud was intimidating when he wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know about the muffin man?" The old geezer asked, leaning across the desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this a joke." Cloud replied. "Okay. I'll bite. Who is this muffin man?"</p><p> </p><p>"He sells... muffins." The man laughed. "Among other things."</p><p> </p><p>"Things like X-MAK." Cloud leaned back into his chair. "Where can I find this 'muffin man'?"</p><p> </p><p>The toothless man grinned. Cloud could smell his sourness from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>"I already told you. Do you know the muffin man?"</p><p> </p><p>Cloud stood up then and walked around the desk towards the door, grabbing the old man's arm and picking him up as he went.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been a big help, thank you." Cloud pushed the man out of the office and pointed to the stairs. "Please leave."</p><p> </p><p>The old man sputtered. "No! The... the muffin man!"</p><p> </p><p>Cloud kept pushing the man as they went down the stairs and through the tavern. Tifa looked up from the bar, watching as Cloud was pulling his new confidant towards the door. Her eyebrows raised at the sight. "What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just a waste of time."</p><p> </p><p>"No! He needs to be stopped. My daughter... the muffin man... do you know the muffin man?" The man started sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa pushed up from the bar she was leaning on. "Who lives on Drury Lane?"</p><p> </p><p>Cloud stopped. The old man nodded furiously. The blonde looked over to his friend. "You know what he is talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>Tifa nodded. "It's an old nursery rhyme. I forget where I heard it... a lot of people say it comes from another time; or another world, even."</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't remember the end of it." Cloud released the homeless man. "I was hoping that if I kept saying it, I could remember it. Or maybe if you heard it! The muffin man, o-o-on Drury Lane." Big, fat tears fell from the man's face. "The man who killed my daughter."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa hurried over to the man and led him towards a stool. "Shh... it's okay, we can help. Come sit down."</p><p> </p><p>Cloud admired his friend as she calmed the hysterical man down. Tifa gave him a tissue, a glass of whiskey, and a pat on the back. Cloud could never do anything like that. He tended to have a short fuse, or generally no idea, when it came to people. But Tifa seemed to always know how to handle a situation. She even knew how to handle him; to give him clues on how to act. Right now she was looking over her shoulder at him, motioning with a nod of her head to come over.</p><p> </p><p>'Daughter.' Tifa mouthed to him.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... I'm sorry about your daughter." Tifa gave him a secret smile, encouraging him to continue on. "Can you... tell us about her?"</p><p> </p><p>Cloud sat in the stool next to the old man, and Tifa moved back behind the bar. The older man downed the last of his whiskey and stared off into the distance with wet eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Jade was not smart. Never did well in school. It... frustrated her. She use to take out her frustrations with booze, guys... the normal things teenage girls rebel with."</p><p> </p><p>"All I did was climb a mountain." Tifa joked to Cloud, who didn't smile back. That memory was still a little painful to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I threw her out when she was sixteen. I thought she would learn some responsibility... but then she met this guy named Silas, and started... well, working."</p><p> </p><p>"Working?" Cloud asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa frowned. "Working. Entertaining men."</p><p> </p><p>Cloud shifted, uncomfortable. "Oh."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know much of what happened next for her but I do know that she rose high up in that group. Knew someone called 'The Muffin Man'. Then..." The man took a deep breath. "... I was mailed her head."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa gasped in horror. Cloud felt his insides turn.</p><p> </p><p>"I lost it. I spent every dime, lost everything I had trying to find out who he is. I only heard that damn rhyme. 'Do you know the Muffin Man. Only I never found where he is."</p><p> </p><p>"Why did he mail you her head?" Cloud asked.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"This baker must have wanted to make a point to you." Cloud said, feeling his suspicions rise. "Why else would he make such a bold statement? What did you do to get his attention?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a lie." Tifa said, stepping away from the bar. "He is lying to us."</p><p> </p><p>"You were sent by the big boss, weren't you?" Cloud stood up, and walked behind the man who had just gone stiff with tension.  "Come to throw us off the track, or perhaps a bit of reconnaissance?"</p><p> </p><p>There was silence from the man now. His eyes were clear now, he sat up straight. Cloud cursed at himself. He thought he had taken good care with his cover; it turned out he was leading this new enemy right to his door.</p><p> </p><p>"You do know who I am." Cloud leaned over, placing his hands on the bar, caging the man. "You do know what I am capable of. Do you think that you, one geezer would be a trouble for me?"</p><p> </p><p>The man kept his eyes forward. "No."</p><p> </p><p>"Then send your boss a message. I want to meet him. He will know where I am, now. Tell him to walk right up to me, shake my hand, sit in my bar. I'll buy him a drink." Cloud grabbed the man by the arms now and threw him towards the door. The man stumbled, almost falling to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He straightened himself out and glared at Cloud. "You are a stupid man. Jumping head-first into any trouble you find. Trying to be a hero."</p><p> </p><p>Cloud smiled dangerously. "It's a character flaw of mine."</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Reeve placed the phone into the receiver gently and sighed. He placed his elbows on his desk, buried his face in his hands and cursed. Being the leader of a growing company took a lot out of a person. He felt his stress level rise when he thought about his previous phone call; it turned out one of his senior accountants was 'cooking the books' as the investigator said, embezzling the company.</p><p> </p><p>The company designed to help people.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit."</p><p> </p><p>"Strong language, for you."</p><p> </p><p>Reeve looked up and saw Rufus Shinra standing in the doorway. He held up a bottle of brandy, to which Reeve nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please." Reeve reached down and opened a drawer, pulling out two glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Rufus chuckled. He made himself comfortable in a chair and poured two glasses of the alcohol. "I hear tell that someone had been stealing my money."</p><p> </p><p>"It is being taken care of." Reeve promised.</p><p> </p><p>"It has. I sent one of my best men to handle the situation." Rufus sipped his drink. "And I plan on making another donation to your cause at the fancy gala you are throwing."</p><p> </p><p>"I am not planning on having a fancy gala." Reeve held his glass in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"You are. In one month. To celebrate yet another year of success." Rufus toasted him, lifting his glass in the air. "It will be held on the top floor of this building, in the atrium. I am sure that I have told you."</p><p> </p><p>Reeve wanted to protest. He wanted this business to help people- establish a sanctuary for the people of Midgar, help build up hospitals, re-establish connections between continents. But in order to do that, he needed the money. A lot of it.  Money that, unfortunately, only one person in the entire world had enough to run a big business.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, sir."</p><p> </p><p>Rufus laughed. "Do not sound so glum, Tuesti. I just thought that it would be nice to show the people that business is going well."</p><p> </p><p>"We can do that by helping Nibelheim. Something strange is going on over there."</p><p> </p><p>"There is no need to worry about Nibelheim. It was always a queer town." Rufus placed his empty glass on the table. "And I hope business is well. I would want my investment to go to waste." He got up from his chair and went to leave. "It is difficult, I know, to run a business. But this is not Shin-Ra. Remember that."</p><p> </p><p>The door closed shut, leaving Reeve alone in his office. He twirled his untouched brandy in his glass and continued to stare at the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes I forget." He placed the glass on the desk top and pulled his calendar towards him. He now had a gala to plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">CHAPTER NINE: ON THE WAY TO A PARTY</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Seventh Heaven was slow when Reeve Tuesti walked in. A couple of customers looked up and watched at the dignified gentleman approached the bar, wondering why a big-wig would come and walk among them. But when he reached the counter the pretty barmaid smiled, and her customers decided to leave them be and return to their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>"Good evening, Miss Lockhart."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa laughed. "Well, good evening, Mister Tuesti."</p><p> </p><p>"I trust everything is well. May I steal a minute of your time?"</p><p> </p><p>"You may have as much time as ya like, if you relax a bit. What's going on, Reeve?"</p><p> </p><p>Reeve sighed, then pulled out a bar stool. Tifa sensed that he was more nervous than stressed, so she simply stood back and let him get comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"The WRO is holding a banquet to celebrate another successful year. We have expanded, made peace with Wutai, helped many people... everyone thought a party was in order." Reeve explained.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa grimaced. "Everyone, or your mystery benefactor?"</p><p> </p><p>Reeve looked ashamed, then angry. A slight red tinged his cheeks. "I could be using the time and resources to help build... I don't know... better roads in and out of Edge. Feed the hungry. Even wash some windows."</p><p> </p><p>"Or..." Tifa leaned against the counter. "You could enjoy a party. It's not a crime. Think of it this way; it would be showing the world that everything truly is alright if you invite diplomats from other parts  and enjoyed a peaceful gathering together. It would build morale- something everyone is lacking lately."</p><p> </p><p>Reeve sighed and placed his hands on Tifa's. "That is almost exactly what... said. That is would be good for appearances."</p><p>"As vile as he was in the past, the man did watch a successful business being run. Maybe some of the old tricks aren't so bad." Tifa shrugged her shoulders. "Do you need a bar tender or waitress? I'd be available to help you out."</p><p>Reeve blushed, looking suddenly child-like as nerves settled into his stomach. He quickly cleared his throat and composed himself- he was not a school yard boy anymore.</p><p>"Actually, I was hoping you would like to accompany me to this event."</p><p>Reeve's heart sang when he saw the grin on Tifa's face. His insides began to settle down, and he found himself smiling in return.</p><p>"You mean- get a fancy dress, put make up on and hob-knob with the rich and famous?" Tifa asked. "I've never been to such a formal gathering before- what do I do? What should I wear? OH! Is there going to be dancing?"</p><p>Reeve chuckled. "Yes. We are having a live band performing at the event."</p><p>Tifa laughed. "Yes! I would love to!" The tall brunette jumped a little in excitement, making her friend laugh.</p><p>"I'm glad." Reeve stood up and brushed himself off.</p><p>Tifa couldn't hide the smile on her face, even if she tried.</p><p>"This is gonna be so much fun!"</p><p>(HEY THERE YOU WITH THE STARS IN YOUR EYES DONT FORGET TO PUT A BREAK RIGHT HERE)</p><p>Cloud looked up at the sky, at the stars, at the heavens. He stood still, letting the slight wind blow against his strong body. He watched as the stars blinked. He watched as a cloud began passing by. He said hello; to his mother, his friend, his family. He took a moment to appreciate them, to appreciate the fact that he was now here.</p><p>Cloud took a deep breath. A certain bite was in the air now, and Cloud was thinking of calling Barrett to fill his oil tank for the upcoming winter. Tifa was always happier when it was about ninety-seven degrees at all times. He could care less. The cold was inviting; it was invigorating.</p><p>His neck was starting to hurt. A hand reached up and rubbed the back of it, relieving him of the soreness in his muscles and he came back down to earth. It was getting late and he needed to get home. He kicked Fenrir into drive and rode her smoothly into the city limits. He'd be home in about an hour; then he would take a hot shower, have a hot meal that would be delicious, and relax. Cloud was learning that it was alright to relax; to sit and read a book, or talk to a friend.</p><p>Maybe Tifa could teach him a new card game, if the bar was slow enough.</p><p>But, as always, he went home. He took his shower; but then locked himself in his room and sat on his bed. The stars were still staring at him; as if cruely mocking him. He wanted to enjoy them so much, well, then they would keep him up all night. They wanted to taunt him, hurt him, humilate him; he was worthless. Cloud did not deserve this happiness. He didn't deserve to relax.</p><p>His blonde head hit the wall behind him repeatedly as he tried to lull himself to sleep, refusing to look at the stars.</p><p>He hated nights like these. Cloud knew what was going to happen. He was going to sit right here for hours. He would replay everything in his head- Nibleheim, Midgar, Lost City... he would try to think of ways that he could have saved everybody. Somebody. Even if it meant that he would lose his own life.</p><p>If he was stronger... if he was smarter... if he was more cooperative... if he was better, everything would have been different.</p><p>A cruel laugh sounded in his head. A light- hearted voice sang in his ear. A groan of pleasure interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>Cloud pushed the heel of his hand into his forehead and tried to shake these thoughts. No, it wouldn't do good. All the bad he did he could not take back. The universe would not allow that. He could pretend that things were going to get better. His friends would believe him, even if on the inside he felt a big, dark hole swirling around.</p><p>After sitting for hours, Cloud would eventually stand up. Adrenaline would rush through his body. If he wanted to be good, he would have to do good. He would have to be productive and help others. What better way than to start at home?</p><p>Tifa would be in bed for hours already. Cloud went down the stairs and to the garage, where next to Fenrir a truck sat. It hardly worked, but maybe Cloud could fool around with it and get it going. It would help Tifa out greatly- she wouldn't have to walk everywhere, or take the shabbily put-together public transport system.</p><p>Cloud began tinkering, not stopping even as the sun rose and creeped into the windows. He continued even when he heard his room-mate start her day; smelling the coffee she was making and the slight burning from the old toaster they had. Tifa must of heard him working in the garage.</p><p>In a few minutes, while Cloud was trying to put the alternator back into the truck, Tifa quietly opened the door and poked her head around the corner.</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>Cloud looked up and gave her a very tired smile. "G'morning."</p><p>"I made some toast. Want to join me?" Tifa said, opening up the door further and holding a cup of coffee out for him to take.</p><p>Cloud nodded and grabbed an old bar rag. He wiped his hands clean as much as he could and walked towards her. He gratefully took the coffee and allowed Tifa to lead him into the kitchen.</p><p>"I'm starving." Cloud said, sitting down at the table and grabbing a piece of toast. He smeared butter on it and took a big bite.</p><p>"When aren't you?" Tifa chuckled and pulled out a pan. "Does a world famous omelette sound good?"</p><p>"Extra everything, please!" Cloud forced the cheerfullness in his voice, even though he meant it. He really was happy to be sitting in his kitchen with a beautiful woman making him food.</p><p>"Rough night?" Tifa asked but did not bother to wait for his response. "After a good breakfast, I want you to take a hot shower and go to bed. You need sleep."</p><p>"I'm alright-"</p><p>"Cloud." Tifa's tone brooked no argument. "You need to rest. You promised me that we would go shopping for the party tomorrow night and I am not going to have you be grumpy while we do it."</p><p>Cloud nodded and shoved the toast into his mouth. "Mmmkay."</p><p>"Good." Tifa cracked eggs into a bowl and began to whisk them. "I need to buy some new shoes, maybe flats, I wanna be able to dance for a long time..."</p><p>Cloud sat at his kitchen table and listened to his best friend prattle on and on about the ball. She was so excited and he would hate to be the one that brought her down. So he vowed to eat a good breakfast, take a nap, and spend the day with her.</p><p>Sometimes life wasn't terrible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">CHAPTER TEN: EXCERPTS FROM THE SOCIETY PAGES OF EDGE AND EDGE NEWS</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>From The Society Pages of Edge, page 12</em>:</p><p>"World Regeneration Organization will host an event on March Twelfth, to celebrate the unification of communication between all settlements. Only a select few have been invited. However, for a donation fee of two thousand gil, a ticket could be purchased."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>From Edge News, page 4:</em>
</p><p>"More than forty people have been invited to the social event of the year. Diplomats and the high society will be brushing elbows at the first annual Unification event hosted by World Regeneration Organization, the helpful charity-driven government agency. Mr. Reeve Tuesti, figure head of the W.R.O, will be welcoming guests at the agency's headquarters. If the public wishes to attend, a small donation of two thousand gil will be your ticket in.</p><p>The black tie event will be held on March Twelfth, seven at night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE PREPARATIONS</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Reeve knew it was better to just let some things go. He decided to go ahead with the party; it was a good PR move. He decided that the fourteen piece band was acceptable; as were the tables of food and all the lush chairs so the guests could sit. He approved of the twinkling white lights being wrapped around every surface the decorators could get their hands on; plus the new fountain with the figures of two men shaking hands was exquisite.</p><p>Then the two huge frozen swans came in. Right after, the Wutainise traditional dancers came in and demanded a dressing room so they could relax between shows. This was quickly followed by the sword swallowers, live peacocks (for the garden, as it was explained to him) and a champagne fountain.</p><p>Reeve could just imagine the bill sitting on his desk. It would have a lot of zeros in it. A headache began to form and he just prayed that the event would go smoothly enough and quickly enough so he could get back to work. This was not one of those events he was accustomed too.</p><p>He quickly walked through the main banquet hall, trying to avoid the numerous workers running about. A tall man was behind a bar, setting up delicate looking wine glasses, and he looked up and saw Reeve heading towards him.</p><p>"May I help you, sir?" the bartender asked, recognizing who was at the bar immediately.</p><p>"Please tell me we have purchased casks of whiskey for tonight." Reeve said, leaning over the bar top.</p><p>The bartender shifted in his spot. "Well, not... casks, but sir, I do have plenty of whiskey."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"I can set aside a bottle just for you, sir."</p><p>Reeve sighed. "You are a good man. Remind me to tip you handsomely later."</p><p>Reeve pushed off the bar and walked back towards the entrance. He looked around and saw workers place centerpieces- huge, colorful flowers in baskets- on all the tables. People were high up on ladders, hanging strings of lights and flowers off the ceiling.</p><p>"This place is looking ridiculous." He murmured, and left to go home.</p><p>(IM WATCHING EPISODES ITS SO FUNNY)</p><p>Barret fussed with the bow tie. He did not even know why he said yes to these type of things; but as his assistant, Drew, insisted that he go through the whole shebang. 'It was good for networking', or so he said. Then that damn kid would smile at him, said it would be good for business; then Barret would be in a monkey suit.</p><p>If it would only fit.</p><p>Barret looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. It had been over a year since he last had to wear this suit, and in the past year of desk work and hardly any exercise, he had gain some pounds. He thought about wearing his only other suit, but it was too worn out and had some questionable stains on it. He patted his stomach, ripped off the foolish bowtie and cursed at himself.</p><p>"G'dammit man, you need to fix yerself." he mumbled.</p><p>After ridding himself of the suit he went out to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of rye. He drank it down in one gulp and tossed the glass in the sink.</p><p>"Eh... time to go shopping." He sighed deeply again and grabbed his wallet.</p><p>(WOOOO GAME GRUMPS WOOT WOOT)</p><p>For four years, Cloud Strife had endured the worse torture imaginable. Horrible nightmares, painful injections; years of confusion and having it all end with the world partially destroyed and missing people who should not have been missing. He had buried too many loved ones. He had been the reason many loved ones would not return home. Yet, he remained. He perservered. He learned that he could handle what life threw him his way.</p><p>Then he agreed to go shopping with Tifa.</p><p>Cloud could not explain why, but it felt like his whole body was hurting from the experience. He walked all around the city, sat in uncomfortable chairs, watching Tifa try on dress after dress. There was even the pain of having to enter the dressing room to help his friend zip up some dresses- and if he thought the sight of her soft pale flesh would help improve his day, he was sorely mistaken. In more ways than one.</p><p>After four hours of walking around, avoiding effeminate men who wanted to dress him, the two friends found themselves in a small boutique. Cloud walked in and immediately felt uncomforable- it was too warm, too cramped and the lady behind the counter looked way too eager to help them. Tifa let the older woman whisk her away and Cloud went to sit on the firm leather chair provided.</p><p>He sighed and tried to get comfortable, enjoying a moment of silence. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Oh my dear, this would look stunning on you. This color goes well with your complexion!" The sales lady cooed, ushering Tifa into a dressing room.</p><p>Tifa fumbled about in the tiny space for a few minutes, then pulled the curtain back. She stepped out of the dressing room and turned to look over at Cloud.</p><p>Hearing that she had left the safety of the curtain, Cloud sighed deeply, then opened his eyes to look at her.</p><p>His whole body went rigid. The air left his lungs. He could not focus on anything else- not the sales lady exclaiming that Tifa was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, not Tifa asking nervously if the dress was okay- for suddenly, there was a goddess standing right in front of him.</p><p>A dark green material hugged Tifa's muscular body tightly. It was an emerald green chiffon gown, with a top cut into a pattern of flowers exposing small glimpses of her skin. A sheer green lace material covered the whole dress, spreading out to the ground, making Tifa seem more delicate than Cloud ever remembered.</p><p>"I have the most beautiful heels to go with that dress. My darling, you look radiant! You simply must purchase this gown, I'll even give you a discount..." the sales lady dithered on, circling around Tifa, handing her shoes and telling her to wear her hair up with the dress.</p><p>"What do you think, Cloud?" Tifa asked, causing Cloud to startle out of his reverie. He blushed.</p><p>"Well, you are gorgeous my dear, no doubt about that! Right, young man?" The attendant said, carefully unpinning the price tag from the sleeve of the dress.</p><p>Cloud nodded. "Yeah. Yeah! Tifa, you look..." He racked his head for an adjective. <em>Beautiful? Amazing? The most wonderful thing I had ever seen?</em> "...pretty."</p><p>The whole store seemed to have gone quiet. Even the noise outside on the street seemed to stop. Both Tifa and the sales lady stared at Cloud for a moment.</p><p>Then Tifa smiled. "Thank you, Cloud."</p><p>Then the world seemed to breath again and continued on like normal. The sales lady asked Tifa to change so she could put the dress in a bag for her, and went to go ring her up. Cloud absent mindly paid for the dress, much to Tifa's chagrin. He did not mean to embarass her, he just wanted to speed up the process so he could leave the store.</p><p>"Pay me back when we get home." Cloud said, then his cheeks turned red. That sounded a lot dirtier than he intended, but he knew that Tifa would understand what he meant.</p><p>They made their way back home, Tifa talking about digging his old suit out of the closet and cleaning it before the event, with Cloud just agreeing with what ever she was saying. He could not get the image of Tifa in that dress out of his mind.</p><p>"Tifa, I..." Cloud interuppted her, not even knowing what she was talking about, "I thought the dress really suited you. I mean, you looked really nice in it."</p><p>Tifa's cheeks reddened slightly, but her smile was wide. "Thank you, Cloud."</p><p>The two continued to walk home, to get ready for the party the next night.</p><p>(AH)</p><p>Reeve had to admit to himself that the hall looked stunning, now that it was all put together. It was a grand display of wealth and class and Reeve knew that it was all for appearance only.</p><p>He straightened his dark blue robes and smoothed his long hair back. Exiting the hall, he walked down a corridor towards the elevator, stopping at a mirror posted on the wall. His beard was trimmed neatly, his dark hair slicked back with minimal product. Reeve nodded his approval, though he knew he would pale in comparison to his date.</p><p>Suddenly, he jumped. He looked down at the watch on his wrist and realized that he should have left ten minutes before to pick up his companion. Reeve swore lightly and rushed to the elevator, to the car, and to Seventh Heaven. In the car, he had a small token of appreciation for his friend, Tifa Lockhart. A small silver necklace, with a small star pendant adorning it. He smiled at the gift. He wanted it to be a simple gesture, but a sentimental one- they were friends, after all.</p><p>Taking a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart, Reeve exited the car and walked up the path to the front of the bar. A 'CLOSED' sign hung on the door. He turned around the corner on the wrap-around porch and headed towards the door that led to the actual residence.</p><p>Cloud answered the knocks on the door, dressed in tight fitting black slack and a white button down shirt. A smart black tie hung around his neck; though Reeve could see that Cloud kept the Fenrir earring in his ear. A black blazer was held in his hand. Reeve had to admit, he looked distinguished when dressed up- a rare sight in itself.</p><p>"Good evening, Cloud." Reeve greeted, and held out his hand. He smiled at his friend.</p><p>Cloud, who usually replied with a smile of his own, was stoic tonight. He grasped Reeve's hand a little too firmly and shook it quickly. "Evening."</p><p>Cloud stepped back into the kitchen, leaving Reeve standing alone in the doorway. The man took the hint and stepped into the warm home, closing the door behind him.</p><p>"How are you Cloud?" Reeve asked. "Would you like a ride to headquarters?"</p><p>"Fine. No thank you. I'll take Fenrir." Cloud answered, pulling on his blazer. "Tifa should be ready. Let me go see."</p><p>"Is... everything alright?" Reeve asked. He noticed the rather curt tone in the other man's voice.</p><p>Cloud sighed and closed his eyes briefly. It seemed like he was mentally preparing himself. "Yes. I'm sorry. I just don't like big crowds, but Tifa told me I had to go. Said it would be a great favor for you."</p><p>Reeve nodded. "It will be. I also invited all of you so I could possibly have some fun, as well. The diplomats can be rather dry at times." He chuckled, and was successful in making Cloud relax a bit more.</p><p>"Everyone else will be there?" Cloud asked. "Even Vincent?"</p><p>Reeve shrugged his shoulders. "I extended the invitation. Truthfully, if he does show up, I think I would faint in shock."</p><p>"I'll try to hold you up." A feminine voice answered.</p><p>Both men's head turned towards Tifa, who was standing in the doorway. Reeve gasped audibly; his mouth turning dry. She was brilliant in her emerald gown; complete with a black shawl, green pumps, and her long brown hair was up in a braided knot on top of her head. His already beating heart threatened to jump out of his chest.</p><p>"You look wonderful." He complimented. Then he remembered the small gift he had, and walked forward, handing it to her. "This is for you, Tifa. Thank you for accompanying me tonight."</p><p>The door that led to the garage slammed shut and was followed by the roar of a motorcycle. The noise surprised the two of them; it seemed uncharacteristic of Cloud to act in such a manner. However, Tifa broke that uncomfortable silence by laying a hand on Reeve's arm and making him look at her.</p><p>"Your welcome, Reeve. But you didn't have to get me anything." Tifa said, but opened up the small box anyway. "Though it would be rude of me to not accept a gift!" She joked, then went quiet when she saw the present.</p><p>"I remember you telling me that you still wished on shooting stars." Reeve said, gently taking the necklace from Tifa. He walked behind her and placed the gift around her neck, clasping the necklace. "So I caught one to give to you."</p><p>Tifa recalled that moment. A few months before, Reeve had come to visit. It was rare when he had a day when he did not have to work, so he came to see some friends and spend some quality time with Marlene- who always managed to have a sophisticated tea party with him. Tifa recalled that Reeve wore a simple sweater and worn blue jeans, a rare sight to see from the man who seemed to live in formal attire- and that he had filled out those jeans quite nicely.</p><p>It was a relaxing Sunday afternoon. The bar was closed on Sundays, so the three of them - Cloud, Tifa and Reeve- had gone up to the roof to sit and talk. They talked for hours, well into the night. Cloud left for a few minutes to take a phone call, leaving the two alone.</p><p>A star flashed in the sky. "You know, when I was little, I used to wish on falling stars." Tifa said, leaning into Reeve's side.</p><p>Reeve smiled. "I believe all children do that."</p><p>"Yeah... but I still do." Tifa smiled shyly, looking very pretty in the moonlight. Reeve felt his heart thump in his throat and prayed that she did not notice. "Whenever I see one. I can't help myself."</p><p>Reeve could not keep his eyes off of her profile. She turned and looked up at him. She was still smiling. "I think that is an admirable thing to do."</p><p>Tifa fingered the necklace and smiled. It was a very sweet gesture. "Thank you Reeve. I love it."</p><p>Reeve stepped to her side and held out his arm. "Shall we?"</p><p>Tifa took hold of him. "We shall."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a confession. This chapter broke me. I had such high hopes for it, I wanted to get the comedy right, and I wanted it to be a satisfyingly long chapter for all of you. Then, along with some personal life situations, I hit a wall, and didn't write anything for the longest time. I finally broke that by working on something completely different, something I really like and want to share- but only until it is done. Then one day I decided to just sit down and finish this, no matter if it is good or not, and get it out so I can move on with the next part of the stories. So if this chapter is lack luster, I really am sorry. I tried my best.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">CHAPTER TWELVE: The Party must go on</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">07:25 PM.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>As he was the host, Reeve Tuesti and his date for the evening were the first to arrive. Tifa immediately laughed at all the decorations, calling them 'gaudy', in which Reeve chuckled and agreed.</p><p>He explained to her that for the first hour or so, he was deigned to welcome each guest and make introductions to certain people. It would be best if she accompanied him throughout that. He also told her that after all the greetings they would all sit down for an eight course meal- in which Tifa patted her stomach and said she hoped for 'good eats'. Reeve assured her that there were, in fact, good eats.</p><p>"Good." Tifa laughed, and Reeve noticed that the beautiful lady beside him never giggled. It was endearing. "Okay. So will you remind me who is who, so I don't look like a complete idiot tonight?"</p><p>"Absolutely." Reeve smiled.</p><p>"And stop me if I'm being too backwater? Sometimes, when people are being too hoity-toity around me, I tend to get a little terse."</p><p>Reeve took her hand in his, noting that though it was warm, the callouses on her palms made them tough. She squeezed his hand back, letting him know that she thanked him for his reassurance.</p><p>"Everything will be okay." Reeve said, and Tifa smiled nervously.</p><p>She let him lead her towards the middle of the ballroom where the humongous chandelier hung. It was made out of old parts of Midgar, mixed in with some new steel being produced out of Junon. It was a testament to the advancement of their world- but a gentle reminder of what was left behind. Though hideous, Tifa said it was her most favorite piece in the whole room, and the smile that beamed from Reeve made the compliment worth it.</p><p>After all, he designed it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">8:00 PM.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Rufus Shinra was the first to arrive. Tifa was gracious, though Reeve could tell of an underlying distrust in her voice. But all took it in stride and Shinra left to find his seat. Reeve let out a sigh of relief and turned to greet the next guest, which happened to be Cloud Strife.</p><p>With a date.</p><p>Tifa beamed at little Marlene Wallace, all dressed up in a pretty pink dress, her hair braided with flowers and bows.</p><p>"Mr. Strife." Reeve greeted. "And Miss Wallace, you look a vision tonight."</p><p>"Thank you." Marlene said shyly, holding onto Cloud's hand tightly.</p><p>"I couldn't help myself. I needed to bring the prettiest girl with me, if that's alright." Cloud said; Tifa laughed and bent down to give the small child a hug.</p><p>Reeve nodded. "Quite alright, the more the merrier. I hope her father approves."</p><p>"I don't." Barett interrupted in his loud bellow, and the adults turned to look at him. "He stole my date. The second he walked in and asked her, she was lost."</p><p>"I can't help being good looking, Barett." Cloud said, gently tugging on Marlene's arm to guide her to their table.</p><p>"Bet ye can help being  a jackass." The bigger man grumbled to Reeve and Tifa, and went to follow his daughter and her date.</p><p>A hundred people followed them in, including a surprise- Vincent Valentine. He had strangely accepted the invitation, and was now looking quite odd without his signature red cape and black leather. Tifa had a notion that he was here to keep an eye out for someone; but she had no idea who, and she was a little afraid to ask. Vincent kept mostly to himself, nursing a glass of champagne that Tifa knew he was not going to drink and staying close to their rag-tag group of friends.</p><p>Reeve thanked the last guest for coming in. Tifa was grateful that that was all over; she was getting tired of everyone staring her down and wondering where she hailed from.</p><p>"Are you related to the Lokhards of Junon? Wealthy family, you know."</p><p>"No, I am not. My name is Lockhart. I'm from Nibelheim."</p><p>"Ah, Nibelheim. Tell me, do you know of the Shinras? Time ago, they use to own a delightful cottage in the country. I believe it was in your town."</p><p>"Yes, it was. And delightful is not a word I would use to describe anything related to Shinra."</p><p>"Are you from polite society, my dear?" This question came from an elderly woman who smelled highly of lavendar and cat urine, making Tifa gag and infuriated at the same time. She resisted the urge to scream that she was a 'slum babe', a pleasant moniker that the upper platers would call her and other woman like her, but Reeve placed a gentle hand on her arm and brought her temper back down.</p><p>The old woman had left her rankled though. She knew that for the rest of the night, people were going to be looking at her and wondering where she had came from; and if they knew who she was, than there would be even more questioning. It was widely known that the former AVALANCHE members were attending the soiree, and pretty soon it would be known that Reeve Tuesti was actively dating one of them right now.</p><p>Tifa sighed. Suddenly, her excitement for the evening had dropped. This was going to be a long night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">9:30 PM.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Their table was the most rambunctious; though the occupants were not particularly worried about it. According to the AVALANCHE family, laughter was a welcome friend. Even Vincent, the most quiet of the group, was chuckling now and then. Of course, other guests were staring at them, hoping they would be more polite.</p><p>Tifa excused herself from Reeve. She had promised her friends that she would have a drink with them, and Reeve told her to go ahead and stay- he would join her for some relaxation in a bit.</p><p>So, there they were. Happy. Smiling. Reeve waved at Tifa from across the room, signaling to give him five more minutes. Tifa blushed and smiled sweetly. Cloud grimaced and looked away, bringing his champagne glass to his lips.</p><p>"I can tell all of you are enjoying the party."</p><p>An eerie silence fell over the table. Sensing the hostility of the guests, Rufus Shinra cleared his throat and forced the smile he was bearing wider.</p><p> </p><p>“I know the World Regeneration Organization truly appreciates the continued support,” He said “and so do I.”</p><p> </p><p>The former members of AVALANCHE said nothing. They did not move, blink, or seem to breathe. Rufus was reminded of stone gargoyles, their unblinking stares guarding their secrets. He coughed, wiped his hands on his shirt, and proceeded to move on to the next table without even saying goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Barret was the first one to say something, but as always it was something very unpleasant. Tifa scoffed, slap him on the arm, and looked over at her party. “We all knew we were gonna have to live in this world with him. Let’s just agree to be civil with former... adversaries.”</p><p> </p><p>"So we can date 'em." Cloud muttered. Only Tifa and Barret heard him, and while they said nothing, Tifa shot him a look.</p><p> </p><p>Marlene giggled. "It's funny when Papa says a bad word."</p><p> </p><p>Cid guffawed. "Then I must be a goddamned jokester."</p><p> </p><p>The table seemed to relax, laughing at Cid. Reeve came by shortly after, choosing to sit next to Tifa. She smiled at him. Cloud reached out and grabbed another glass of champagne, downing it in one gulp.</p><p> </p><p>"Dinner is almost over." Reeve said, eying the empty plates scattered on the table. "Then there will be dancing and mingling; a good chance for people with businesses to meet one another." He looked over at Barret and Cloud; the older man was looking bored at the notion, the younger one rolled his eyes as he poured more drink in his glass.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa locked eyes with Barett and smiled. The bigger man grinned at her. It was time to play their favorite game- 'Get Cloud Drunk'- and they knew it would take a lot of alcohol to get the young man inebriated. Barett sneaked another glass of champagne to Cloud; Tifa looked over at a server and flagged down three shots.</p><p> </p><p>The two smiled at their unwise friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">10:00 PM</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The band was playing a delightful waltz and Reeve was leading a grinning Tifa across the dancefloor.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you learn how to dance?" Reeve asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa laughed. "My father. He used to pick me up and twirl me around the room."</p><p> </p><p>Reeve smiled as he pulled Tifa a little closer to avoid another couple. "Was your father a dancer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes and no. I use to be part of the wealthiest family in town."</p><p> </p><p>"That explains a lot."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't get to excited. This is the boonies we're talking about. Anyway, my grandparents thought that my father should learn how to dance, for social events, ya know?" Tifa explained, secretly taking a deep breath of Reeve's cologne. It was crisp and fresh. "Then he decided I should learn to."</p><p> </p><p>Reeve gently pushed Tifa's hand away from him, twirling her in a tight circle. The barmaid laughed and when she turned to face him again, Reeve took note of the glow on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I take it you loved it."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa did a quick step that nearly made Reeve stumble at the fluidity of it. "Every moment. There actually is a lot of similarity between dancing and martial arts, ya know."</p><p> </p><p>"Which explains why you are an expert in both." Reeve sighed, pleasantly. "Miss Lockhart you are quite unlike every woman I've met."</p><p> </p><p>"What's that mean?" Tifa asked.</p><p> </p><p>"All of the ladies I have been acquainted with are either very power driven, or very subdued. Women who take too many liberties to gain what they desire, or who desire nothing more than to serve someone else. Too hard, or too soft."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa looked confused. "And I guess I'm not like either."</p><p> </p><p>"You are both." Reeve said, stopping with the music. "And so much more."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa was silent for a moment. It was odd, anytime anyone gave her a compliment she rebuffed them because they were either lying, or they did not know her very well. But there was a truth to what Reeve Tseuti had said. And he said it like it was fact, something Tifa appreciated very much.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop calling me Miss Lockhart. You know me better than that." Tifa reached out and took hold of his hand. Reeve allowed himself to be gently pulled towards one of the many private balconies attached to the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa wanted to be able to talk to Reeve alone.</p><p> </p><p>But Cloud saw, and then he downed the last shot of vodka handed to him. Then the world went dark for a few seconds. Blissful, uninterrupted blackness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">10:15 PM</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Elena of the Turks was astounded at the ferocity of his dancing. He obviously had no idea what he was doing, but he did it with such vigor that it was impressive. When he jumped high in the air, too high for a normal human, and grabbed a hold of the ridiculous chandelier to swing him towards the other side of the room, Elena knew that the man had finally cracked.</p><p> </p><p>"It was only a matter of time." Reno said, and his partner Rude just nodded his head. The two went back to their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Elena, on the other hand, was intrigued. This was a side the ex-mercenary never showed. It would be prudent to gather this new intelligence. She watched as Cloud Strife headed towards a balcony, only to be intercepted by his two comrades, Cid Highwind and Barret Wallace. They turned him around, shoved a mug of coffee into his hands, and jumped back when Cloud simply dropped it on the ground and started moving again towards the dance floor, straight to her.</p><p> </p><p>Her guard went up. The man was drunk. With all the modifications a SOLDIER had to go through, Elena was surprised. But when he got close and she realized that he smelled like a distillery, she knew that he had to have tested the never-ending open bar's depths.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." He slurred.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello."</p><p> </p><p>Cloud moved his hand towards his back, only to come up empty. "I forgot my weapon. Hold on I'll be right back."</p><p> </p><p>Elena immediately pressed the hands-free speaker on her ear. "Tseng. Situation with Strife."</p><p> </p><p>"On my way." The ear piece crackled, and the blonde stood her ground.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no situation." Cloud said, hearing the whole conversation. "Tifa'll kill me if I was a situation here."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why were you going for your weapon?" Elena asked, point blank. She saw Tseng out of the corner of her eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I just wanted to show a pretty girl a nice blade." Cloud said, his cheeks turning red. Elena was shocked, though she did not show it. Strife? Attempting to flirt with her? It was like a whole new person was installed into him.</p><p> </p><p>She gave a slight shake of her head, and Tseng stopped. He took a few steps back, but kept his eyes trained on Cloud.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mean to offend you, Strife, but I have seen better blades than yours. Please go have a cup of coffee, and relax." Elena smoothly said.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna dance?" Cloud asked.</p><p> </p><p>Elena fought the urge to laugh in his face. "As tempting as that is, a black eye does not go well with my dress." She motioned down to her dark blue gown, which held numerous pockets full of any weapon available to her- though an innocent bystander would never notice. "Leave me alone now. I must hold my position."</p><p> </p><p>"Position? Yer working?" Cloud, even drunk, was smart to catch on to her words. She could kick herself for her tongue. She always let secrets slip.</p><p> </p><p>The Turks were invited to the ball, of course; but they were also personal guardians of Rufus Shinra. They were under orders to survey the ball and its guests, but not to actively participate in the festivity.</p><p> </p><p>"I am waiting for my date." Elena motioned to Tseng, who moved in. "He had to excuse himself for a moment, but he has returned."</p><p> </p><p>Tseng slid into Elena's side. "Strife. Problem?"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Cloud said, looking dissapointed.</p><p> </p><p>"Good." Tseng pointed towards the dancefloor. "Leave."</p><p> </p><p>Cloud did so, but not before muttering under his breath. "Knew there was something going on between you two."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">10:30 PM</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tifa entered the ballroom again with Reeve in tow rather abruptly. A horrendous crash had sounded, and the two of them had bolted from the patio chairs to see what had happened. As they entered the area, Shera had turned to look at them and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"Cid is trying to get him down. He went for the band, claiming that they were not 'funky enough' for a party. I think he is trying to show them 'how its done'."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa laughed. The game had been won, and she missed the beginning of it. "Cloud is not harming anyone, and besides, he doesn't even know how to play an instrum-"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a loud bang occurred. The whole party looked towards the bandstand to see Cloud Strife, hero of the planet, bang the drums to a surprisingly up-beat tune. The band was quick to follow, and pretty soon, most of the young guests were dancing.</p><p> </p><p>"Well." Tifa said, watching her friend.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be damned." Shera said; her husband soon joining her.</p><p> </p><p>"Now this is a party!" Cid whooped and grabbed Shera's hands. He pulled her to the dancefloor, where they both danced to the country style song.</p><p> </p><p>"I should stop this, but..." Reeve looked around. "This might be the best thing to happen to this party."</p><p> </p><p>"He is good." Vincent said, having appeared out of no where. Tifa use to always be surprised by this.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's dance!" Reeve said, wrapping a hand around Tifa's arm and escorting her to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Vincent stood back and let his eyes roam around the expansive room. Most of the party goers were on the dance floor, with the exception of a few of the older guests. The Turks were still in position, trying and failing to blend in with the crowd- it would help if they milled around a bit. He followed the eyesight of every single one of them and saw that they landed right on their boss.</p><p> </p><p>Rufus Shinra was chatting amicably with two older gentleman, both from Wutain. Vincent immediately became curious, looked up at the ceiling, and stepped back. He stepped quietly into the shadows behind the bar, took a second to get his bearings, and jumped up towards the beams.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">11:00 PM</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Many of the guests now were leaving; the wild man at the drums had decided to lean against the bar and tell anyone who was passing by stories about his travels. Barett had made his way over to Cloud's side, ready for the inevitable crash. It was coming soon.</p><p> </p><p>"Man have another water." Barett thrusted a cool glass into Cloud's hand. "I don't know if it's actually angel tears or what, but damn, these rich folks sure have tasty water."</p><p> </p><p>Cloud pressed the rim to his lips and nodded. He was starting to grow quiet again and Barett knew he was starting to sober up. Knowing that there was no more danger, he looked over his shoulder to where Shera sat, a sleeping Marlene in her arms. She was smiling softy at the child. Barett thought that Cid needed to give that beautiful woman a child soon; she was looking like a natural mother.</p><p> </p><p>"I better get Marlene home." Barett patted Cloud on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud simply nodded, and drank some more water. He had just noticed that Shinra was talking to a couple of men; a couple of official looking men. Older gentlemen, not from around these parts, and the three of them had been engrossed in a conversation. Cloud began feeling curious; they had been talking for a while now. He moved to see if he could get a little closer, but a sharp pain rang through his skull and he stumbled a little. He was not at his best. He could not investigate.</p><p> </p><p>He finished his water and slammed the glass down on the bar top. How could be let himself become like this? If only Barett and Tifa didn't love that stupid game they invented-</p><p> </p><p>"Feeling better, I see." Tifa laughed from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud started a little, then turned to look at his friend. "Not now, Teef."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa stuck her tongue out at him and sat down on a stool. "Party pooper. You'll forgive me in about two seconds. I know you."</p><p> </p><p>Cloud sighed and felt a weight he didn't know he was carrying leave him. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while. He looked over at her. Her long brown hair was a little frizzy now, and her cheeks had turned red- she must have been dancing. She looked beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>"You look ni-" Cloud started.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna dance?" Tifa interrupted. Then she laughed again. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"</p><p> </p><p>Cloud shook his head. "Nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Would you like to dance? The offer still stands." Tifa asked again, standing up and offering her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I'm not a good dancer." Cloud sighed. His head was still aching a bit and he knew that he had already made too much of a fool of himself.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa smiled. "Well, it's a good thing that they are back to playing 'boring' music again." She reached out and took his hands, pulling him off of the stool.</p><p> </p><p>He was powerless against her. He always was. He could be portrayed as the strongest, silent, and brooding figure all he wanted; but when it came to her, he could still be that shy little kid again. Tifa could pay two seconds of attention to him and he would follow her around like a little puppy dog.</p><p> </p><p>But things were different now.</p><p> </p><p>He now always had her.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">11:30 PM</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Reeve was saying goodbye to more and more guests, all whom were either elated at the evening's events or appalled by the lack of society at his gathering. Reeve decided that he no longer cared what his guests thought. He was too tired to care, and too happy about how his evening turned out.</p><p> </p><p>He looked across the room at the last of the guests - Cid and Shera, Cloud, Tifa and Rufus Shinra. Rufus was shrugging into his coat, giving out orders to his personal guard, and began to walk towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Without pausing, he told Reeve that he would see him in his office early tomorrow morning. Reeve felt a pit begin to form in his stomach. He never liked seeing Shinra. He purposely distanced himself in the beginning of the new era; now he was starting to rely on him and his funds to keep the peace. He knew it needed to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Cid and Shera pulled him out of his thoughts, said goodbye, and left. Cloud was still talking to Tifa, but Tifa was shaking her head 'No' to him, and eventually Cloud left her side.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for coming, Cloud. And for the entertainment." Reeve snickered.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud didn't react. "Are you alright to drive? You didn't drink too much?"</p><p> </p><p>Reeve was confused by this question, and the rather abrupt nature it was asked in. "I... I have a car. Complete with driver."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you do." The blonde muttered, then walked away.</p><p> </p><p>That left only the cleaning staff, him, and his wonderful date. Tifa was still smiling as she approached him. </p><p> </p><p>"This was a wonderful shindig." Tifa complimented. Reeve only laughed.</p><p>"I never knew Cloud could play the drums- that was surprising."</p><p>"Well," Tifa started, her smile faltering a little. "Nibelheim was always big on music. We were really up in the mountains, you know, with little power for theaters or television. So we entertained ourselves. I learned how to play the piano."</p><p>"I never knew that."</p><p>"Nibelheim is really not well known." Tifa said, a hint of sadness now in her tone. "And now it's just not the same."</p><p>Reeve did not know what to say to that. But Tifa did. She plastered on another smile and took his arm.</p><p>"Come on. You know it's only polite to offer a lady a ride home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">CHAPTER THIRTEEN : The Muffin Man</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Once again, there were reports of dead men and women lying in the streets. Eyes blue. A grisly death- there were even rumours of hearts exploding, though Cloud doubted that. Then again, Cloud had seen some odd things happening before, so maybe hearts were exploding. One report had told of two young men who thought they could breathe underwater. When the bodies were dug up, it was found that they had a high level of X-MAK in their system.</p><p>X-MAK. Cloud knew there was a compound of Mako in it, making people feel stronger. He felt the Mako running through his own body. His muscles twitched and he controlled his breathing. He closed his eyes.</p><p>"I have to find this Muffin Man." He murmered to himself. If he could try to remember the nursery song, he would be able to find him. The big boss. The manufacturer of X-MAK. The man who hides behind a kid's rhyme.</p><p>Cloud bolted up out of his desk chair and hurried down the steps. He passed by Tifa, who asked him confusedly where he was going, and left the house. Cloud was determined to get to Barret's house as quick as possible.</p><p>He did not knock, just walked right on in and into the kitchen, where Barret was cooking dinner. Marlene looked up from the table and almost jumped when Cloud sat down in front of her.</p><p>"Wha' the hell?!"</p><p>But Cloud ignored the giant man. "Marlene, do you know the words to 'The Muffin Man'?"</p><p>(()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()</p><p>Tifa stared at the door in confusion. Her roommate had busted through the door just as violently as he had left it, not talking. He had run upstairs, came down with his fusion sword, and left abruptly again.</p><p>Tifa sighed. She knew, if and when he came home, he would have blood that was not his own on him. He would be sullen and quiet. And she would not have the energry to try to drag him out of it.</p><p>So the barmaid flipped her 'closed' sign around and waited for customers. A few trickled in, and in a few hours, her bar was busy. Tifa relished in it. The day after payday for the WRO was always her busiest day, even if for only a few hours. She was glad for the business, and glad that her cash register was quickly becoming full.</p><p>After a short while though, all her customers were fine nursing their liquor and chatting amongst each other. A few regulars sat at the bar and made her laugh. Yet, she felt a little lonely.</p><p>In a down moment at the bar, she snuck into the back room and pulled out her phone. Tifa took a deep breath and went through her contact list.</p><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()</p><p>Tifa smiled and remembered the night. Reeve was surprised to see that Tifa had stayed; he must have assumed that she would have gone home with here roommate. But Tifa treated this like a real date, and the date always ended at the front door.</p><p>So Reeve, ever the gentleman, had hopped out of the car and went to her side. Along the way, he told his driver that he was alright, and the driver went back inside the car. Tifa waited patiently for Reeve to open up the door, and when he did she took his hand and let him help her out of the car.</p><p>They had a few moments of peaceful conversation before Tifa gave him a hug and said goodnight. He told her that he would call on her, if he may, and she asked if she could call him. He told her to call him anytime.</p><p>It was a pleasant night, a wonderful date. Tifa could even feel the stirrings of romance starting, yet... yet she was not sure. Her stomach would twist in nerves, but the next second she would feel no spark.</p><p>Then again, there was not much she could compare this feeling to.</p><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()</p><p>The streetlights didn't work in the slums, but Cloud could still see the road signs easily. His advanced eyes glazed over each building until he saw the one he wanted. He walked over.</p><p>Cloud knocked on the door. If anything, it was polite. It also gave the people a chance to run.</p><p>But that was what Cloud wanted. He knew that if they wanted to hide, it would take a little bit of time to come to the door. So Cloud waited until someone came to the door. He stood for almost a full minute until he heard movement behind the door.</p><p>It opened, and the old not-so-homless man stared at Cloud. He went to close the door, but Cloud was too quick for him. The mercenary pushed the door open with his full force and stepped over the man as he fell to the ground.</p><p>Now he knew he was in the right place.</p><p>"Do you know the Muffin Man? The Muffin Man who lives on Drury Lane?" Cloud called as he walked down the hallway. He could hear scurrying down before him.</p><p>Then there was silence.</p><p>Cloud stopped in the hallway and waited. He was thinking about where he was going to go next, there were four doors to try and he didn't want to waste too much time. As he was beginning to make a decision, a tall sturdy man appeared in the hallway.</p><p>The man was very thick, his neck and legs were about the size of tree trunks.</p><p>"Mr. Strife." He said, his voice a deep timbre. "Please allow me to explain."</p><p>"Alright..." Cloud answered. He stood stock still, his hands resting at his side.</p><p>"We run a home for misguided people. We try to keep them off the street. Try to hide them from society's woes, as I am sure you are well aware of. There is no work. There is a promise of hope, but a reality of hurt."</p><p>Cloud remained silent.</p><p>"I do not know of this 'Muffin Man' you speak of." The big man took two steps forward, but Cloud was not moved. "I do not know why you felt the need to break down our front door."</p><p>"X-Mak." Was all Cloud explained.</p><p>"An unfortunate blight in our young city." The man shook his head. "We hold no tolerance for such vile things in our home. If you are looking for the source, I fear you must be mistaken. It is not here."</p><p>Cloud remained in his spot, feeling an itch in the back of his head. "And what do you call 'here'? And may I ask your name?"</p><p>The man smiled for the first time. It was frightening. "My name is Mr. Renaldo. This is my private business, it has no name yet. I house the lost. But, the lost that want to contribute back to society. Surely a noble effort."</p><p>"Surely."</p><p>"I know what you must still be wondering about the criminals here. Ex-criminals, to be precise. After the destruction of Midgar and the rise of Edge, we had all agreed to exonerate the past. These people are wrongly accused of many things now, now when we all agreed that we have a second chance."</p><p>"I am not wondering that."</p><p>"You aren't?"</p><p>"No." Cloud said, then smiled. "I am wondering who YOUR boss is."</p><p>Mr. Renaldo stiffened. He took a deep breath in, out, in and out before speaking again. "Mr. Strife. I have been very kind to you. You have literally broken into my private dwelling, hurt one of my charges, and now are accusing me of things that - I don't even know of what you are even accusing me of. I could have called the police force. I could have defended my home myself, as I do have the right. But I am a man of peace. So, I ask you nicely. Please leave."</p><p>Cloud smiled. "No problem." He turned and calmly walk towards the door. "And when you find a new location for your... program... I'll be sure to check it out."</p><p>Then, he left.</p><p>()()()()()()()()()()</p><p>Mr. Renaldo waited until Cloud Strife fully left before fixing the front door and locking it. Afterwards, he took a deep breath and went towards the office in the back fo the house. The room was bare bones, holding only a desk and chair. It was lit by a single light hanging from the ceiling.</p><p>The man that sat in the desk chair, however, was grand. He wore an expensive suit, trimmed with gold. He wore an expensive watch around his wrist. His dress shoes were made out of real behemoth leather and were polished to an almost blinding shine. He looked up, his handsome face non-expressive, at his employee.</p><p>"Strife is gone sir, but he may be a problem. He has a sense of nobility." Mr. Renaldo explained.</p><p>"No." Sal Padilla countered, his face still as stone. "He has a sense of guilt."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">CHAPTER FOURTEEN: A Flier, a newspaper article</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Calling all Fighters!</p><p>Calling all Fighters!</p><p> </p><p>Do you want a chance at stardom?</p><p>Come join us at Padilla Stadium!</p><p> </p><p>April 13th at 4 P.M</p><p> </p><p>MONEY PRIZES and CONTRACTS AVAILABLE</p><p>to winners!</p><p> </p><p>COME REALIZE YOUR DREAM IN A PROFESSIONAL RING!</p><p> </p><p>At Padilla Stadium</p><p>Sponsored by ShinRa Corp.</p><p> </p><p>()()()()()</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>From Edge News, page 2:</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>" ... due to the high demand of jobs, citizens of Edge are looking elsewhere for a livelihood. Many have started their own business, such as Strive Delivery Service or Padilla Stadium. Cloud Strife, owner of Strive Delivery, declined to be interviewed for this article.</p><p> </p><p>Sal Padilla, owner of the new fighting arena and gym Padilla Stadium, only had this to say to his fellow neighbors: "I believe we business owners need to help each other, not ignore each other. Together we can fix the broken infrastructure in Edge and help the people make a living wage. That is why I am proud to announce that Padilla Stadium is partnering with ShinRa Corp to start a professional fighting series."</p><p> </p><p>The stadium will host events and entertainments in the upcoming months. Many are excited for the chance to prove their worth..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">CHAPTER FIFTEEN: IN THE RING</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Tifa Lockhart?" a short, plump man called out, holding a clipboard.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa stood up from the hard-plastic chair and began walking towards the man. It wasn't any shock that Cloud asked her to attend the auditions for new fighters at the stadium, but for the life of her, Tifa could not understand why. Sal Padilla was quickly becoming a pillar in the community, and on top of that, he was a very nice gentleman. For every donation Barret made, Padilla made as well. Sal Padilla was the one who had a whole wing in the children's hospital named after him, after all.</p><p> </p><p>When she approached the short man, he looked her up and down. This was something Tifa was used to, but it sort of shocked her that he would do it so openly.</p><p> </p><p>"You have good muscle structure. Your core seems to be strong." The man stepped around her. "Good posture. Have you fought before?"</p><p> </p><p>Tifa was taken aback. He was examining her... for fighting? "Yes. I was a student under Zangan."</p><p> </p><p>"I heard of him. Good man." The short man checked his clipboard. "You the Lockhart that saved the planet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm... might be a good draw in." He looked back up at Tifa. "Name's Lou. Yes, I know, it is stereotypical. Short fat man by name of Lou managing fighters. Let's get over it."</p><p> </p><p>"O... kay?" Tifa started feeling a bit uncomfortable. She worked hard to blend into the society that was built, and now her 'fame' was going to be a draw in? Why did Cloud want her to be here?</p><p> </p><p>"Follow me. Let's see if you are rusty." Lou opened the door to the stage for her, and Tifa walked through. "No worries. The only way you get hurt is if-"</p><p> </p><p>"-you let yourself get hurt." Tifa finished, remembering how many times her old teacher, Zangan, told her that.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly." Lou gave her a warm smile. It was startling at first, but Tifa realized that it looked endearing on the older man. "And if you did manage to get hurt, Padilla will cover the expenses. So, no harm, no foul."</p><p> </p><p>"That's nice of him."</p><p> </p><p>Lou gave a short bark of laughter. "Yeah he's a real sweetheart. C'mon gal, get on that stage. Let's see what you got."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa deftly climbed the ropes and slipped on to the stage. Suddenly, a thousand memories and a feeling of warm nostalgia overwhelmed her. How many times did she stand in that run-down ring in Nibelheim? How many hours did Zangan spend with her, teaching her not only how to fight- but meditation, a sense of self, life lessons? Tifa began to blink away tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Been a long time, huh?" Lou asked gently. Tifa only nodded. "Take a moment. I gotta get your opponent anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Lou walked towards a room in the back. Tifa took a deep breath and collected herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep whiff. The familiar smell of chalk, sweat and cleaner filled her nostrils. It could be sickening to the people who weren't used to it, but she found that she missed it. She could feel her heartbeat slowing down as she unconsciously slipped into a meditation exercise.</p><p> </p><p>Lou had returned with his fighter; Tifa could hear them walking towards her. She heard the fighter quickly climb the ropes and enter the ring themselves and walk until she was a respectable distance from them. She opened her eyes and saw her opponent...</p><p> </p><p>... Vincent Valentine.</p><p> </p><p>Shock froze her. There he was, wearing only comfortable pants. He was not wearing his gauntlet and fancy gold shoes. Luckily, she did not say anything. She had not seen her friend in months, but if he were to just randomly show up in a situation like this, there must be a reason. So, she made like she had no idea who Vincent was, and held her hand out in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi. I'm Tifa."</p><p> </p><p>Vincent nodded and held his hand out. "Ryu."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. I just want to see a good, clean fight. Five minutes, tops, so I can see what you have to offer, Lockhart."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa went into position.</p><p> </p><p>So did Vincent.</p><p> </p><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()()</p><p> </p><p>Cloud ruffled through all his papers. He had photographs, documents, handwritten notes all pertaining to Yuffie. He was grasping for answers by this point, and he knew it... but he was not willing to admit it to himself yet.</p><p> </p><p>He had every reason to believe that Yuffie... his young friend... she could be...</p><p> </p><p>Cloud shook his head, clearing his dark thoughts. Yuffie was fine. Well, not fine... but alive. He could feel it in his soul. He could not afford to lose another person he cared about.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Yuffie was always a tiny bit annoying to him. They were not the greatest of friends, true, but the feeling of affection was there. Despite all the troubles she might have caused him on their journey, Cloud had thought of her as a little sister.</p><p> </p><p>He sat looking at one of the last photos taken of Yuffie. She was standing, dressed in traditional Wutai robes. She was standing next to her father, and to a man- Cloud recognized him as Sal Padilla. He remembered that Padilla had been one of the main figures in the Edge-Wutai peace agreement, setting up trade and good relations with the small powerful country. It had worked. Despite Yuffie's disappearance, relations between Edge and Wutai were solid. There was even talk of Wutai opening a few of their popular businesses, opening new jobs for people here.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud smiled down at the picture of Yuffie. Even though she caused many a headache to her dear father, you could just tell that she adored him. She was smiling widely, standing close to her father.</p><p> </p><p>"One day we'll find you, Yuffie. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>()()()()()()()()()</p><p> </p><p>"Lockhart!" Lou called out. Tifa stopped, breathing hard, and looked over her shoulder to the spectator. "You're street fighting. Use the art."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa took a deep breath. Vincent - going by Ryu- was silently standing off to the side. She shook her head. Lou was right. After years of fighting for her life, the beauty of the art had left her. She could feel herself slipping into the scrap fighting as well, although she knew she did not want to do it.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up straight and turned towards Lou.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Lou walked towards the ring, rested his hands on the mat. "I do see the talent, kid. But I don't think this program is for you."</p><p> </p><p>Tifa nodded. It was not like she wanted to be a professional fighter anyway- she was only here, she guessed, to check the place out. Even though she did not know why. But… she still wanted to prove herself in the ring. She used to be good at this. She even had medals and trophies- or did, anyway. Most got lost in the fire of Nibelheim.</p><p> </p><p>“One more time.”</p><p> </p><p>Lou sighed. “You aren’t gonna be apart of the fights, honey. Might as well stop now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be a professional fighter. I just want to show you that I can fight.”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa looked down at the man. Lou looked up at her. Then he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Show me what you got.” Lou grumbled as he backed off from the rope. </p><p> </p><p>Tifa took a deep breath to steady her heart rate. Then she turned back towards Vincent, who was quiet and still. The thought of why he was even here entered her mind, but she pushed it out. She needed to not think.</p><p> </p><p>She needed to feel. She needed to listen to her body, to feel her muscles as they moved. Vincent gave a slight bent at the waist. Tifa followed suit, starting the match with respect. Respect for the art, for the ring, for the person.</p><p> </p><p>Another deep breath and she was ready to go.</p><p> </p><p>Vincent was not going to make the first move. This made Tifa be on the offensive, so she started slow by going for a grab at the shoulder. Vincent swiftly move to the left, allowing Tifa took take a step in and place her leg in between his. Vincent let himself be taken by the waist and flipped over, landing on the mat with a thud. Tifa stepped back quickly and turned again to face him, watching as he kicked up and onto his feet.</p><p> </p><p>It was odd to see him without his cape. But as soon as that thought entered her mind, Vincent’s palm came out and hit her- hard- on her chest, pushing her back and making her lose her breath for a beat.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa gathered her wits and let her mind go again. It was time to focus on the fight. A flurry of kicks, sweeps and punches flew between the two fighters.</p><p> </p><p>“Ryu.” Lou called out, and Vincent stopped. Tifa was halfway through another grab, but Vincent took her weight and steadied her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Tifa apologized, hearing Vincent exhale slightly upon impact.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.” Vincent said, and went back to standing by the ropes.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa exited the ring, going to stand in front of Lou. Lou looked her up and down again, but this time, Tifa did not feel offended. He was merely checking to see how her body handled itself after a fight; double checking her stature and muscle. She was breathing a little hard, but as she had remained in shape, she was quick to recover from the fight.</p><p> </p><p>“That was better. Much better.” Lou commented. “Still not gonna use you in the games.”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa could not help but feel a little disappointed. She was a good fighter. She knew it.</p><p> </p><p>“But I want you to come back Tuesdays and Thursdays at six o’clock. At night. I think with a little more training you can get back to form. You interested?”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa felt a thrill go through her spine. “Who would I be training with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me. And some choice fighters.”</p><p> </p><p>“You?”</p><p>Lou laughed. “Don’t let the size fool ya, kid. I can hold my own.” He held out his hand. “Let me be your manager, and trainer. Not even asking for money. Just… interested. You really do got talent, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa bit her lip. She looked down at his hand. “I can back out whenever I want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa took hold of Lou’s hand. “Let’s try.”</p><p> </p><p>()()()()()()()()()()</p><p> </p><p>Cloud was milling about in the kitchen when Tifa came home. He was just about to put the ramen noodles he had made for dinner on the table when he heard her. He looked up at her, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d it go?” He asked, a hint of hope in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a manager. And training sessions, but not a contract.” Tifa supplied and sat down at the kitchen table.</p><p> </p><p>“No contract?” Cloud asked, turning towards the pot of soup on the stove and filling a bowl for Tifa. He busied himself adding the rest of the ingredients while Tifa told the story about her fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Why was Vincent there?” Cloud asked, placing a bowl in front of Tifa.</p><p> </p><p>“I assumed the two of you were in cahoots.” Tifa breathed in deep, smelling the delicious meal. She looked down to see a hard-boiled egg, ham and fresh vegetables were added to her ramen.</p><p> </p><p>“Cahoots? For what?” Cloud sat down. “I didn’t know he was there. And under a disguise? I wonder why…”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa, who had a bite of noodle heading for her mouth, paused. “Wait. You really did not know he was there?”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud shook his head. “No. I haven’t talked to him since the party last month. Even then, he didn’t say much. Not that he does, anyway.” Cloud slurped a big bite of dinner and chewed.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa looked confounded. “But why did you send me there? I didn’t see anything wrong with the place. Though Vincent was a surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought you would like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa dropped her chop sticks.</p><p> </p><p>“Like it?”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud, his mouth full of food again, nodded. “Yeah.” He swallowed. “I remember you would train with Zangan way back. I thought you missed it, and when I saw the sign, I thought that you would have some fun.”</p><p>Tifa felt her heart beat fast again. She smiled at him. “That’s sweet. But-“ She stopped herself and took a bite of her dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud noticed, however. “But what?”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa waited until she swallowed before she answered. Even then, she spoke in a small voice, though she knew Cloud would be able to hear her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that good anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rusty. You are rusty. You didn’t lose the skill; you just need to remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“It use to be so important to me. I felt so special when Zangan chose me to be his pupil. I was so good at it! Now it’s just… gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not gone.” Cloud said softly. “You had a lot of more important things to worry about. It’s normal that some past times fell to the wayside. To be honest, Tifa… I only suggested you go because I know you haven’t been the happiest lately.”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa looked up into Cloud’s bright blue eyes. Even after all she had tried to do to lift her spirits… the dates with Reno, with Reeve… spending time with Marlene and Barret…</p><p> </p><p>Cloud knew she was not entirely happy with the way her world was right now. It was near impossible for her to hide anything from him, and now here he was, attempting to make her happier. Simply because he cared. Tifa was touched at his affection.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to lie to me, Tifa. I’m the one person you don’t have to do that too.” Cloud said, reaching out and placing his hand gently over hers. Tifa felt her heart soar. “I’m your best friend. I want you to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa’s heart lost a bit of air. But she still felt warm, and safe. “I want you to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud smiled. “I’m getting there. But it makes me feel better that you are getting there, too.” He let go of her hand and returned to his dinner. “As for Vincent, he probably was just checking out the scene. The whole thing is sponsored by ShinRa. You know how he is about Rufus Shinra.”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa nodded. “That makes a little more sense.” She picked her chop sticks back up and began eating again. “It was nice to see him, though. He looked good. No shirt, and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Cloud exclaimed, dropping his chop sticks and splashing broth all over himself.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa only laughed at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back to the action. Back to the overall main plot of this story. Also, gross out warning!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Paying a visit</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>The water was surprisingly warm in the cavern. He stepped until he felt the ledge give, then paused. Cloud closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. He had to be strong. He had to be strong for her. This was something he had failed to do in the past. She deserved more. She deserved better. She did not deserve everything that had happened to her over the last two days, over the last two months, throughout her life.</p><p>Hearing the planet suffer, constantly. Learning about her past. Learning what a madman was going to do to their home, then falling at the hands of that same man. Feeling the pain burn through her body. Feeling the punches deep into her flesh as her trusted friend stood over her, crazed. Knowing that he was not in his own mind when her travel companions pulled him from her.</p><p>Now she was gone. Cloud lost her, almost at his own hand, until he was stopped. He watched as his old friend ended her life. Now they were here, in a cavern, in this lake. Cloud looked down at her peaceful face. She was still beautiful, even though the color in her cheeks had long since faded. He watched as they began to hollow.</p><p>Within a matter of minutes, Cloud was holding a bloated corpse in his arms. He screamed in terror. The panicked man tried to let her go, but found he could not. He stepped back, shaking his arms. The girl’s arms shot out, grabbed his shirt front. Pulled him close to her rotting face, flesh falling off of those once rosy cheeks.</p><p>“Look what you’ve done. Look, Cloud.”</p><p>Cloud screamed again, feeling hot tears trailing down his cheeks. The water around him started to bubble, burning his flesh. He hissed, then took a deep breath and continued screaming.</p><p>“Look what you’ve done, Cloud. LOOK. AT. WHAT. YOU’VE. DONE.”</p><p>Aerith’s skeletal face flashed in front of his eyes one more time before Cloud fell backwards. He felt the boiling water blister his skin. Felt it burn its way down his throat as he opened his mouth to scream, choking him.</p><p>“Cloud!”</p><p>He heard Tifa’s voice. He reached out, waiting to push her away. She did not deserve to be here, not in this fire. Not to have her skin blacken and peel away…</p><p>“CLOUD!” He felt his cheek get slapped.</p><p>Suddenly his eyes opened, and he saw Tifa above him, concern on her face.</p><p>“Tifa! Get out! You’ll die- it’s so hot… she’ll pull you under too… get out….”</p><p>Tifa did not run away. Instead, she pulled her friend into her arms and held him close as he sobbed. For long minutes they stayed like this, while Cloud realized where he was, and realized he was safe in Tifa’s arms.  He tightened his hold on her, he knew it was painful for her, but he needed to make sure that he was there.</p><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()()</p><p>By some miracle, Cloud had fallen asleep. Tifa tucked him into his bed, and he had a blissful night’s sleep. No dreams. No nightmares.</p><p>When he woke up, he was surprised that he felt well. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, took a shower, and had breakfast. He smiled and chatted with Tifa as she blearily prepared for the day. He made the coffee extra strong for her.</p><p>After breakfast, he gathered some packages and letters and went about Edge delivering them. It was a quick route, quick money. He visited a few businesses and picked up their orders for the week. For all intents and purposes, it was a very normal day.</p><p>Yet there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>Cloud decided to be extra cautious when making his rounds. He picked up some new camping supplies and filled Fenrir with. He stopped by Barret’s office to have lunch with his friend and he seemed fine. His assistant, Drew, had stepped out to purchase some pho for them. Cloud spent an enjoyable hour with his friend.</p><p>When he left, he was full of warm food and a project on the side. Barret asked him to go and scope out an area, to see if it was inhabited with beasts- or owners. It was an easy task, and Cloud gladly accepted it.</p><p>Anything to get his mind off from the odd feeling he was carrying. Anything to stop the constant worry and wondering about the X-Mak business.</p><p>He decided to investigate where the new headquarters could be. They didn’t really have a lot of time to move, so it might be easy to follow their tracks. Cloud visited the old house- which was gutted, as he knew it would be. Mr. Renaldo’s boss was good, but he lacked discretion. A few pieces of gil was passed to a few hands and Cloud had a lead on where to purchase some X-Mak.</p><p>()()()()()()()</p><p>Reeve Tuesti had taken to smiling as he went about his day, even while in the office. It did not matter what he was doing- signing papers, making tea- he was just always in a good mood. It had been a month since the ball he hosted. Shinra had managed to stay off his back for the past few weeks; he also began taking more time for himself. Reeve was even debating calling up his friend, Tifa, and inviting her out to lunch.</p><p>A bit of a nervousness grabbed at him when he thought of it. It had been so long since he had last felt like that. Normally, he was cool and collected. It could be difficult to even guess what he was thinking. There were even times when you would not be able to tell if you were talking to him, or to a dummy robot he made of himself.</p><p>Something about that charming woman seem to unnerve him. Tifa was a beautiful girl, anyone with eyes would be able to see that. But when you pass the surface, there was a young and brilliant woman there. Reeve always kept an eye out for her. It was only until recently when he decided to attempt to court her, and he seemed very receptive to it.</p><p>Yet he was not a fool. He knew that there was a connection between her and another man, but it seemed so blurred and confusing, it was hard to tell what was going on. Reeve had to prepare to go on the defensive if he had too, but so far, the need had not arisen. Tifa was an adult and she had the capability to make her own decisions.</p><p>Reeve turned from his desk and the sight of where his wall safe was located caught his eye. There had been no attempted break-ins to his office that he had known of, but something about the area seemed… off. He gently put his tea down. After making sure his office door was locked and the blinds on his windows were shut, he moved the potted plant out of the corner and lightly touched the wall.</p><p>On the painted wall, a glowing set of numbers appeared. It was a hidden keypad, one Reeve designed himself. It would only respond to his fingertips, and a special numerical code he tapped in. Once entered, the keypad faded back into the wall, and the safe door unlocked.</p><p>He reached out and grasped the edge of the hidden door- again, it looked like a part of the wall. He opened the safe and looked inside. There was hidden the only item that ever went in there, and Reeve breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>So far, only him and Rufus Shinra knew about this secret.</p><p>()()()()()()()()()()()</p><p>There was not much that could turn Cloud’s stomach, but a dirty dark alleyway lined up with drug addicts and half-dead prostitutes was very close to making him hurl. Despite all he did that day, all the work he had done, he still could not get that gnawing feeling out of his gut- and traveling down this side road only made it worse.</p><p>He roughly pushed away a man who was foolish enough to try to pickpocket him. Cloud did not even stop to see the man fall, or even cared if the man was hurt. The ex-merc just continued down the alley until he reached a battered looking metal door. It was thick and had peeling red paint on it. It seemed familiar, and he recognized it as the plate entrance door from old Sector Six.</p><p>It was just a sharp reminder of the past they destroyed to rebuild their future.</p><p>Cloud grabbed the handle.</p><p>“Doors locked.” Gruffed a woman nearby.</p><p>Cloud wrenched the door open, the locking mechanism breaking and falling to the floor.</p><p>The woman just looked on in awe. “Guess not. You first, lad.” The rest of the people that had been waiting in line nodded and let Cloud pass without fight.</p><p>The first person he saw was Mr. Renaldo.</p><p>The man stepped forward to greet him, with an unhappy look on his face.</p><p>“Mr. Strife. Once again, you have broken the door to a home of mine.” Mr. Renaldo sighed and tutted at the younger man. “If you look around, you will find nothing. Just like in the last home.”</p><p>“If you had nothing to hide, why did you leave the previous home?” Cloud asked somberly.</p><p>“Obviously, I had a security problem and it made my guests feel uncomfortable. I was forced to find another home.”</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>Mr. Renaldo smiled. It was a charming smile, with no evil intent behind it- which unnerved Cloud.</p><p>“I know your real business is selling illegal narcotics. I can report you to the authorities, but let’s face it- sometimes, you have to do the dirty work yourself.”</p><p>“Doing evil for the benefit of the good.” Mr. Renaldo gave a slight nod of the head.</p><p>Cloud smiled. “I’m giving you a warning. Stop this. Take it from someone with Mako running through his veins- the feeling isn’t worth it.”</p><p>“The feeling of helping the helpless? Of providing support and understanding to people who desperately need it?”</p><p>Cloud did not respond. He simply turned around and began walking towards the door- and that is when he heard the familiar sound of metal slicing through flesh. Behind him, Mr. Renaldo gasped in terror.</p><p>“How dare you!” He yelled out.</p><p>Cloud spun on his heel and had just enough time to catch the falling man. He felt the hot, sticky blood seep through his clothes as he gently brought the dead man to the ground. Renaldo’s body was now sprawled out on the ground, with Cloud standing over him. The young man was confused- who had done this, and who had done it right under his nose?</p><p>“FREEZE!”</p><p>A dozen uniformed officers ran through the broken door, catching Cloud standing over a dead body. The officer in the lead kept yelling at Cloud to desist and freeze, to stay where he was- but the order was not needed.</p><p>Cloud knew he was just set up. There was nothing he could do to fix the situation right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have never seen or filled out a police report, so… yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Police Report: Case # 2347</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">EDGE CITY POLICE REPORT</span>
</p><p>CASE NUMBER: 2347                                                                             DATE: 04/21/20XX</p><p>REPORTING OFFICER: Lt. Leeves Williams                                         PREPARED BY: Lt. Leeves Williams</p><p>INCIDENT: Domestic disturbance resulting in homicide. Suspect apprehended.</p><p> </p><p>DETAIL OF EVENT:</p><p>At around 21:08 department received a call about a domestic disturbance between two males. Arrived at scene at 21:23. Witness individual known as CLOUD STRIFE standing over body of victim. Victim identified as ANDREW RENALDO. Further investigation revealed the victim was penetrated by a metal weapon, identified as a sword, in the front right thoracic cavity.</p><p> </p><p>ACTIONS TAKEN:</p><p>Read CLOUD STRIFE his rights to make him understand options. Arrested CLOUD STRIFE. CLOUD STRIFE named prime suspect. CLOUD STRIFE has been known to be violent in past. Detained suspect in maximum security at Edge City Correctional Facility.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Eighteen: Business as usual</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Brnggg! Brnnng! Brnnng!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tifa threw the papers down in anger. The phone had not stopped ringing since that morning, and she was beginning to lose her sanity. If it wasn’t a newspaper asking for an interview, it was a business asking if Strife Delivery Service was still in business. She decided that, for now, she was going to ignore the phone and get a drink.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed through the house and down to the bar. Tifa looked around the empty place and bit back tears. Since Cloud’s arrest, she had to make some changes. The bar, which had been suffering for a long time, had finally met its doom. Tifa slammed a big ‘CLOSED’ sign on the front door a week ago, grabbed a bottle of firewater and went into her room. The next morning, she had a horrendous headache and another business she had to take care of.</p><p> </p><p>The local deliveries were easy enough to take care of. Cloud had purchased an old truck a few months back and now Tifa was using it every day to satisfy the customers. Meanwhile, customers in Junon, Wutai and everywhere else were calling and trying to place orders… or asking where their orders were.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa felt tears fill her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. There was no time to feel that, she had to find some help. She grabbed a bottle of beer and began her trek back to the office.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” The front door had opened and in walked Reno, the red headed Turk with a swagger.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa bit her tongue and ignored him. She had too much work to do; she did not have time to deal with whatever Shinra was planning.</p><p> </p><p>“Teef? You home?” He called out.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa placed the bottle down on Cloud’s desk, not to gently. “I locked that door.” She called out.</p><p> </p><p>Reno laughed and appeared in the doorway to the office. “Locks can’t simply hold me back. How you are doing, kid?”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa scoffed. “Tell your boss I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Reno looked hurt, genuinely hurt. “Jeez. Take a girl out a couple times, develop a friendship- the second shit hits the fan she turns on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa went silent. She bit her tongue and kept her eyes trained on the desk in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Reno leaned against the desk, taking in the brunette’s profile. “Seriously. Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa nodded. She made eye contact with Reno and kept nodding her head. He followed suit and nodded his head as well, slowly turning it into the negative shake and Tifa followed suit. She let out a strangled laugh, hearing tears behind it, and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. Tifa cleared her throat and went back to the papers on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Okay.” Reno pulled her away from the desk and enveloped her in a hug. “Now I see why boss man sent me over.”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa was surprised at his tenderness but accepted it all the same. She was not mad at Reno. She wasn’t mad at Shinra; the past was in the past. It was something she preached to Cloud for the last few years.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did Shinra send you?”</p><p> </p><p>Reno let her go and leaned back against the desk. “Heard a rumor that Strife’s business was still operational. Wanted to know if you needed help.”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa gave a sigh of relief. “I do. I need to put out a flier for a delivery person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say no more, I’m right here!” Reno said, holding his arms out.</p><p> </p><p>Tifa just looked at him. “Don’t you have a job? One that pays way more than what I could pay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely. Where is my first assignment?”</p><p> </p><p>“You cannot be serious.” Tifa said and laughed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m dead serious! Listen, you need help. I’m able and willing to drive all around the planet for you. I’m willing to do it for free, I can handle a few monsters, and did I mention I am free?”</p><p> </p><p>“But why would Shinra send one of his trusted peons to help me out?” Tifa asked.</p><p> </p><p>Reno went serious. “Boss man said he has a lot to atone for. Wants to make amends. Finally saw an opportunity to make it up to you and Strife.”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa gently shook her head at Reno. “Rufus Shinra doesn’t owe us anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t argue with the bossman.”</p><p> </p><p>Tifa gave him an evil smile. “I thought I was your bossman now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Where am I going now, boss?” Reno asked, getting off the desk and turning around to look at the papers.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Tifa looked around quickly and picked an assignment. “How about this? Deliver these straws to Costa de Sol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Straws? Really?” Reno asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you didn’t like going to tropical paradises, where they just opened a nude beach…”</p><p> </p><p>The paper was pulled quickly out of her hand and the red head rushed out the door.</p><p> </p><p>()()()()()()()</p><p> </p><p>Reeve had had a headache for the past week. He was busy interviewing lawyers for Cloud’s case; most of them had decided not to touch Cloud Strife with a ten-foot pole. His case seemed airtight- there were witnesses, Cloud was seen destroying a locked door to get into the business. A sword was the murder weapon. Cloud seemed to have no possible way to win his freedom.</p><p>The young man had willingly given up all his weapons, his motorcycle, and given detailed accounts of what had happened. He even admitted the reason that he was there; that he believed Renaldo was connected to the recent rise of X-Mack use.</p><p>Reeve sighed and rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the ache in there. If only he hadn’t been the one to suggest that Cloud take on extra jobs… if he hadn’t been the one to ask him to start looking out for the city of Edge, he would not be in this position. Cloud could be home, with Tifa. He probably would be fine with his successful delivery business.</p><p>Without shame, Reeve let the tears fall from his eyes. The guilt of hurting his friend was almost too much to bear. Yet he had to continue. He had to help his friend now, the best way he can.</p><p>Even Rufus Shinra was being active in clearing Cloud’s name. The man had his Turks investigating the case; he even told Reeve to not worry about money. Anything to help Strife.</p><p>
  <em>Anything to help Strife.</em>
</p><p>Not for the first time, Reeve was curious as to why Shinra cared so much. It was possible that Cloud had taken on a few jobs for Shinra here and there; but the young man tended to avoid Shinra, if he can.</p><p>Reeve collected himself, cleaned his face, and took a deep breath. He had one more interview, and it was with the best lawyer in the city of Edge. This time, he was prepared to overpay them.</p><p>
  <em>Brnng! Brnng!</em>
</p><p>“Tuesti.” Reeve answered the phone, then smiled. “Excellent. I will bring her there within the hour.”</p><p>Reeve hung up the phone and quickly left his office. He did not even bother calling for his driver, grabbing his own car keys and hurrying out the door.</p><p>()()()()()()()()</p><p>Barret had not bothered going to the office for the entire week. First, he had to make sure that Marlene was okay… the child had taken the fact that Cloud was arrested hard. Then, he had to start roaming the streets, looking for any clue that might help Cloud in his case. He paid an ungodly amount of gil to many dead ends and rattled quite a few brains in searching for the truth. Unfortunately, there was not much to tell. Cloud was the last one seen with that man. The man was killed with a sword.</p><p>It seemed like Cloud was caught. Barret had seen the man kill plenty of times, but before, it was always in self-defense. They were fighting a war. Casualties were expected… and Barret felt his heart twinge, remembering the past. They were supposed to be better now.</p><p>They all were supposed to be better now.</p><p>()()()()()()()()</p><p>Vincent had remained in Edge, though no one knew of it. At first, he was here because Shinra was starting to become active in the community again, providing work and promises of a better future. When it came to Shinra, Vincent was always cautious. Though in the past he would not care, the future was… a little different. Despite his best efforts, a few select people had burrowed themselves into his heart. Now he vowed to protect them all, even if he was doing it without their knowledge.</p><p>But Cloud… there was something special about Cloud to him. It was like the man was a younger version of himself; serious, mature, willing to jump into situations with both feet. But there was a light in Cloud that Vincent had never had; a light that Vincent did not want to see extinguished… especially now, when Cloud had just started to be the man he was always meant to be.</p><p>Now he was quietly pacing around Reeves’ office. He had snuck in and was now waiting for the leader of the WRO to arrive. Vincent had no idea where he was; there was no indication that he was in a meeting, or that he had left for good for the day.</p><p>So, he decided to wait. There was a lot to discuss. Starting with what he had found in the secret safe, ensconced in the wall.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope everyone sticks around; things are going to start making a bit more sense, even though it might not seem like it. We are coming up on the end and we are coming up kind of quick! This chapter was extremely hard to write because I wanted to reveal everything (happening soon, in a way you might not expect and might seem lack-luster, now that I think about it) and I just need to do some set up for it. Only a few more chapters left!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Nineteen: Visitation Rights</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Maximum security at Edge City Correctional Facility was not a place to joke around. Many of the prisoners that were kept in the facility were there for life, and they had nothing to lose. There were rapists, murderers. Ex-terrorists. People who did unspeakable things to woman, and children. These people were the lowest of the lows.</p><p>Everyone steered clear of the ex-SOLDIER. The blue-eyed devil, they called him.</p><p>Cloud did not even have to do anything special to earn the distance.</p><p>It was all for the best, as Cloud did not want to be bothered anyway. He was too busy replaying that night in his head, over and over. Obviously, someone with incredible powers had managed to sneak in without his knowledge. Someone also stabbed the man from behind, then fled. It was also obvious to him that someone, someone with a lot of power, had set him up.</p><p>His first thought was Shinra. But this did not seem to be the work of him; besides, in the years since Meteor, Rufus Shinra had made many moves to improve himself and his image. If he really thought about it, there really was no bad blood anymore between them. He kept Rufus on the back burner, however.</p><p>Then a thought occurred to him. A thought that sickened him to his stomach.</p><p>The leader of the World Regeneration Organization. He had the power, he had the money, he had many fingers into many pots- and Cloud should know, as he was a finger. There could be something that the leader was trying to hide, something Cloud was getting close to.</p><p>Reeve wouldn’t do that to Cloud. The man was smart, and talented- but there was a certain cowardness that he possessed. It was one of the main reasons that Tuesti hired Cloud to do some of the dirty work.</p><p>Besides, Reeve was part of the family. Family did not turn on each other.</p><p>Cloud shook his head, clearing those thoughts. He started replaying the night that Renaldo died. The only logical thing he could think of was that someone who had powers was the one who murdered Renaldo. If they had powers, there was a great possibility that that person had those powers thrust upon them, like Cloud and Vincent. If they had abilities given to them, then the person who had given them the abilities had the resources to give them those abilities. Money, power, facilities that could be secreted away so these people could get their new powers.</p><p>Once again, Cloud’s thoughts went to Reeve Tuesti.</p><p>()()()()()()()()()()</p><p>For the day to day, Cloud mostly stayed in his bunk. When he wasn’t thinking about the set-up, his thoughts were primarily on the family he left behind. Mostly, and he was unashamed to admit it, on Tifa. He could only imagine the stress his friend was going through. She was struggling; trying to work on his freedom, he assumed. Tifa was probably throwing herself into work, knowing her. Cloud wondered if she was eating well; he knew that she was not sleeping.</p><p>He missed her.</p><p>He missed her telling him “Good Morning.” Cloud missed when Tifa would randomly reach out and rub his arm. The coffee here sucked; Tifa made the best coffee. He missed being on the road and finding something- a flower, a small knick-knack, to bring home to her to make her smile. Cloud missed seeing her face light up when he did some household chore without her asking.</p><p>Cloud had always missed Tifa when he was on the road before, but this… this was different. Before he could always call her, or even stop off between deliveries to visit her. This time his whole freedom had been taken, and he could not see her anytime he wanted.</p><p>He rubbed his chest, feeling like it was burning. Cloud took a deep breath. Cloud rolled onto his back in his bunk and stared at the ceiling. He stayed like that for a long time, until a prison guard showed up at his cubicle.</p><p>“Strife.”</p><p>Cloud slipped off the bed and stood in front of the guard. He did not say anything, just stayed there waiting patiently.</p><p>“You have a visitor. Come.”</p><p>Cloud nodded. “Thank you.” He said and went to leave his cubicle.</p><p>The guard stopped him. Cloud stepped back and looked at him, silently.</p><p>“You have a limited amount of time with this visitor. Don’t waste it by being an asshole.”</p><p>Cloud bit his tongue. True to any stereotype, most of the prison guards in the facility were egotistical, power-hungry jerkoffs. It was best to stay quiet and let them go through their spiel.</p><p>“Alright. Go. East courtyard.” The guard said, opting to hurry up. That told Cloud that the visitor was important, important enough to even bring down the guards.</p><p>Cloud followed the man out towards the east courtyard, curious as to why this visit was not taking place in the visitation room. He did not ask any questions. He wanted to know who was visiting him.</p><p>()()()()()()()()()()</p><p>Reeve and Tifa were sitting at the green metal picnic table in the courtyard. They were making small talk; Tifa was busying herself with poking her fingers through the tiny holes in the table. Her nerves were all over the place; it was torture sitting here, waiting for Cloud.</p><p>What would she do? What would she say? What would he say?</p><p>The door to the prison opened up, and a tall prison guard walked out. He held the door open, not even seeing if the person behind him was coming.</p><p>Cloud came slowly out the door. He passed the guard, making sure not to make eye contact.</p><p>“Fifteen minutes.” The guard left them, slamming the door shut as he left.</p><p>Cloud started coming towards the table, picking up some speed as he approached. Tifa quickly got up from the table; ran to Cloud.</p><p>Tifa threw her arms around his neck as Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and holding her close. Tifa let out a sob, laughing and buried her face into his neck.</p><p>The feeling of Tifa in his arms was indescribable. He breathed deep, smelling her rose-scented shampoo and the aroma of home. He pulled his head back; Tifa moved and soon their lips met. After a few minutes, the two disengaged and smiled at each other.</p><p>“Hey.” Cloud said. Tifa sniffled and punched him in the arm. “Ow.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I’ve been set up.” Cloud answered. “By someone with enough money to get a lot of power.”</p><p>“What can I do?” Tifa asked.</p><p>“I’ll talk about with you and Reeve in a minute. How are you? Are you eating? Sleeping?”</p><p>“No. And no. What about you?”</p><p>“I’ll survive.” Cloud reached out and touched her hair. “I really miss you.”</p><p>Tifa moved into him, wrapping her arms around his chest. He sighed and held her close. “When you get out of here, we need a vacation. This stress is killing me.”</p><p>Cloud laughed. “Deal.” He kissed the top of her head. “Wherever you want. I think we only got ten minutes left. Let’s go talk to Reeve. He has a lot to explain.”</p><p>Cloud grasped Tifa’s hand and walked to the table.</p><p>“Do you think we need to worry?” Tifa asked as they walked toward the table.</p><p>“Not yet.” Cloud answered and helped Tifa onto the bench.</p><p>Reeve looked up at the two and gave a sad smile. He ignored his heart and focused on the matter at hand. “Cloud. I am working on getting you out of here. I’m hiring a lawyer this afternoon; I have the best detectives on the scene.”</p><p>“What happened to Yuffie, Reeve?” Cloud asked bluntly.</p><p>Tifa gasped and grabbed Cloud’s hand. Reeve’s face went red. Cloud stayed perfectly still, staring at Reeve.</p><p>“Cloud, what do you-“</p><p>“She was supposed to have checked in that night.” Reeve began. “I had her in Edge. There was a high rate of reckless crime and drug use happening. She was investigating, wondering why dead bodies were showing up with glowing blue eyes. Vincent was supposed to help her. I don’t know why he was not with her. It might have saved her life.”</p><p>“You know who she was looking in to. You made her target them.” Cloud said. “The same person who framed me for murder. The same person who killed Yuffie.”</p><p>“Yuffie is not dead!” Tifa exclaimed.</p><p>“Tifa, it has been almost two years. If we haven’t found her by now…” Reeve began, then choked on his words. “I have not been at liberty to say who is the suspect. He has protection.”</p><p>“And he seems to be making more. Or trying.” Cloud said.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Tifa asked, staring at Cloud’s profile.</p><p>Cloud placed his arm around Tifa’s shoulders and pulled her in close. He wanted to be as close to her as possible. “Do you remember me telling you all that had happened to me in Shinra Manor?”</p><p>Tifa shuddered at the nightmarish story.</p><p>“It was a demented version of how they power SOLDIERS. But that is all secret now; Shinra is no more, and the SOLDIER program is no more.” Cloud said. “But if something about how to make more powerful protection had leaked, and someone with enough power and money got a hold of it… the temptation for that kind of works would be too much to resist.”</p><p>“Reeve and Rufus Shinra are the only two people with enough money that come to my mind.” Tifa said.</p><p>Reeve lowered his head. “I hate to speak ill of Rufus. He… has changed, but… he still feels like he is in charge.”</p><p>Cloud nodded. “That is because he is. Reeve, take control of your own company. You were the one who built it. Not him.”</p><p>“I could not have built it without him. He gave me the start-up.” Reeve confessed. “He was the one with the idea to build WRO. Rufus Shinra wanted the world to unite, so Meteor and Sephiroth would never happen again.”</p><p>“But he could not be in the seat of power.” Cloud supplied, and Reeve nodded. “But he needed someone in it he could control.”</p><p>“I am not proud.” Reeve said. “I have been working on projects without his knowledge.”</p><p>“Like Yuffie. And me.” Cloud said. “Time is up, Reeve. You need to tell us who Yuffie was targeting.”</p><p>Reeve sighed. “I do not think it is wise in this juncture. This man… he is a master manipulator. I believe he has something else up his sleeve.”</p><p>“So when Shinra comes to visit, play dumb?” Cloud scoffed.</p><p>Reeve sighed. “If you wish.”</p><p>Tifa rubbed her forehead. “You people always talk in circles. Why can’t we ever get a straight answer?”</p><p>Reeve bowed his head. “I apologize.”</p><p>“It’s like a movie, when people know something, yet they don’t want to reveal it because then the plot comes to a halt.” Tifa laughed.</p><p>“Reeve. I only have five minutes left. Can I be alone with Tifa?” Cloud asked, ignoring Tifa’s last remark.</p><p>The leader of the WRO nodded his head and stood up from the table. He walked towards a door; it would lead Tifa and him out towards the main reception area. He remembered that he had to sign him and Tifa out, so there would be a complete count of people in the building. He stared at the door for a few minutes, his back facing the couple to afford them some privacy. If they were talking, it was low enough where Reeve could not hear them.</p><p>Suddenly the door across the courtyard opened, and a prison guard barked an order for Cloud to come with him. Reeve turned to watch as Cloud stole one more kiss from Tifa, got up from the table, and made his way over to the open door. Tifa looked shell-shocked, watching as her love walked back into the prison.</p><p>Reeve left her alone until she was ready to get up and leave. She did not speak to him as they made their way towards the main gate. She waited by the door as Reeve signed a few pieces of paper; then they left the prison.</p><p>Left without Cloud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>: I’m getting incredibly nervous. Also, I think this might be the shortest chapter yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Twenty: A Private Memo</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mr. Renaldo-</p><p>You fail me again, and I will pull my support. You will have to pay for your blunder.</p><p>Do not disappoint me. You are easily replaced. I already have a replacement in mind.</p><p>If your next event ends poorly, you will end yourself.</p><p>Do what I say. There will be no more warnings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH! Only one more chapter after this. Hoping you all are still here, and that I didn’t deter you with my previous and badly written chapters. Can you tell I have great confidence in myself?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Twenty-One: A Confrontation </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Vincent was still in the office when Reeve walked through the door. Without talking, Vincent pointed at the files laying on the desk, and Reeve nodded. The leader of the World Regeneration Organization walked towards the desk, looked down at the papers on it, and sighed.</p><p>“Yuffie Kisaragi was my employee. I was well within my right to send her on any mission I requested her to do.” Reeve started. Vincent stayed back and listened. “Sal Padilla was growing in power way too quickly. Plus, with the influx of the drug trade in Edge City, it all seem to suspicious. I sent her to investigate.”</p><p>Vincent watched as Reeve sat down at the desk. The man pulled a report towards him, a report covered in Yuffie’s handwriting.</p><p>“Yuffie found that Padilla did not come into his money legally. Through much brute force, he managed to acquire his start up by offering ‘protection’ to local businesses. After that, he peddled in herb and weaponry. Sold shoddy equipment for cheap, too. There even was a rumor- “Reeve said, pointing at a paragraph on the paper. “That he was what Yuffie called a ‘sugar baby’ for an older lady, who had some wealth. She mysteriously died in her sleep one night and left her entire fortune to Padilla.”</p><p>Reeve pulled another file to him.</p><p>“We had a security breach a while ago. Someone stole some rather old, and sensitive, information from our science lab. It was only a small part of a whole report, but it was disconcerting none the less.” Reeve held up the file. “SOLDIER. The part missing was a semi-decent report of how MAKO was injected into the body. Not surprisingly, there was a rise in the drug game, featuring a new contender.”</p><p>“X-MAK.” Vincent supplied, speaking for the first time.</p><p>Reeve nodded. He picked up a few photos, featuring the aftermath of some X-MAK users. “A highly addictive substance, mistaken by the media and many citizens as a narcotic.”</p><p>“It is not. It just manipulates the mind.”</p><p>“Makes the user believe that they could do anything. That they seem to be above being mere mortals. The reports you see on television… people jumping off roofs, thinking they could fly… people believing they could stop a moving car with their strength… well, they were only the tame stories that WRO wished to released.” Reeve looked at a red file folder, and sighed. He grabbed the file and opened it up, showing Vincent the gruesome contents.</p><p>“Damn.” Vincent said, taking the file into his own hands.</p><p>Reeve closed his eyes, and sent a silent prayer to the deceased, hoping that they found peace.</p><p>“One man thought that his entire family was a pack of Cuahls. He ripped them apart.”</p><p>Vincent read the report. “His daughters were only five years old.”</p><p>“Twins. According to their grandmother, they wanted moogle dolls for their upcoming birthday.” Reeve fought back tears. “There was a woman who thought she was a God. She thought she was trapped on the planet and had to rid the world of the unclean vermin. She murdered fourteen people while simply walking down a street… the police force killed her on sight.”</p><p>“That must have been hard to cover up.”</p><p>“It’s easy to do when there are no witnesses left.” Reeve replied. The two men were silent for a moment.</p><p>“Yuffie was seeing if this Padilla was the one who was manufacturing the drug.” Vincent said. “The man is growing in power. All the citizens of Edge look upon him as a savior now.”</p><p>“He is providing work, providing hope.” Reeve said. “He was very good at hiding his evil deeds. Had many indentured servants, people who owed him… well, a lot. If he thought they were useful, he kept them.”</p><p>“Do you believe that this Renaldo character was a henchman of his?” Vincent asked, placing the folder back on the desktop. The contents were beginning to make him sick to his stomach.</p><p>“I know he was. In Yuffie’s last report, she stated that Padilla had dispatched of his former lackey, execution style.”</p><p>“And how did she know this?”</p><p>Reeve looked down at his lap. “She used her ties with Wutai to invite him over to her father’s home. It was all very official, and while he was visiting, they started to get along.”</p><p>“She was dating him.” Vincent said, feeling disdain in his words.</p><p>“Only to get close to him. It took a while, but he began to trust her. She would occasionally provide ‘secrets’ from the WRO, making him believe that she was a spy for him. These secrets were mostly false, or distorted. Just enough to make them believable.” Reeve said. “When his former lackey was murdered, Padilla placed Renaldo as his right-hand man. It is surprising that he had lasted as long as he did, most of his servants only worked for him for a few months. Renaldo lasted almost two years.”</p><p>Vincent came around to stand in front of the desk. Reeve looked up at him.</p><p>“Do you believe Cloud killed him?” Vincent asked.</p><p>“It is something that Cloud is capable of doing… we have seen him kill many times. But, no, I know that he did not murder Renaldo. We have proof, I just can’t let it be in the light yet.” Reeve pointed at Vincent. “Do not ask to see it.”</p><p>Vincent nodded. If Reeve was keeping that information in the dark, then he must have a plan for it.</p><p>“What happened to Yuffie?” Vincent asked.</p><p>Reeve shook his head. “I do not know. My belief is that she was discovered to have not been truthful to Padilla, and when he found out, he… he killed her. As much as it pains me to say it, I do not think our friend is alive.”</p><p>Vincent stood still for a few minutes, not talking. It was like he was a statue; he did not move a muscle. Reeve watched his friend stand there. He wondered what was going through the man’s mind. Suddenly, Vincent slammed his gauntlet-ed hand on the top of his desk and splintered the wood there. Reeve jumped back, knocking his chair over as he did so.</p><p>“What the hell!”</p><p>“All this time. All this time I was looking for her. All this time we all were looking for her and you did not even tell us that she was dead.”</p><p>“At first, I didn’t think she was. Please believe me.” Reeve apologized, righting himself. “I had hope. But as time went by, I knew there was no reason to believe she was alive. Do not lie to yourself. You thought so too. Everyone has.”</p><p>Vincent turned away from Reeve to collect himself. The normally calm man was seething in rage; he was unsure of how he was going to act.</p><p>“I do not know what happened to you that last night I had contact with Yuffie. You were supposed to have joined her; to be able to have access to Padilla’s workings. You were supposed to help her. Where were you? What happened?” Reeve exclaimed, his voice raising with every question. “Why were you not there?” He yelled at his friend’s back.</p><p>“She did not want me to be there.” Vincent calmly replied. Reeve could hear defeat in his voice. “She needed space from me.”</p><p>“Why?” Reeve asked.</p><p>Vincent turned around, keeping his eyes downcast so he did not have to look at Reeve. “Yuffie and I were working together. We had for the past few years, and… and she was the only member of the team I felt comfortable with. I do not understand why.”</p><p>“You allowed yourself to be intimate with her. Vincent, it is okay to have frien- “</p><p>“I loved her. Or, I thought I did. I am still unsure.” Vincent interrupted. “The last time I saw her, we were… together.”</p><p>Reeve looked on in shock. “Oh.” In all the time he knew Vincent Valentine, he never would have thought that he could let himself be like that. But, despite his powers, Reeve realized that Vincent was still human, and capable of those feelings.</p><p>Vincent continued. “It had been a long time since I had felt like that. To be honest, I never thought I would feel like that again. Before I was Hojo’s experiment, I had loved someone. Loved her with my whole being… it did not end well. Since then, I put myself in isolation. For twenty years I was alone. Until a rag-tag team woke me up. I had a chance for revenge. I took it. I never thought that I would find a place in this world for me, afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>“We all care deeply for you, Vincent.” Reeve said.</p><p>Vincent looked up at Reeve. “That night I had confessed that I had feelings for her. ‘I do not hate you’, is what I said, when she was yelling at me for not caring. After that, it was a blur.  I do not wish to relay that private matter.” Reeve nodded. “Afterwards, I… panicked. I am not proud of it. I relayed to her that she was not to tell anyone what had happened. That what had happened was a mistake – I had not planned it. She was hurt.”</p><p>“That is why you weren’t there with her.”</p><p>Vincent nodded solemnly. “I let her walk into the lion’s den alone. Now, she is not here.” Vincent turned around again and went to go towards the door. “It was my fault. Another gone because of me, another who deserves to be here. Not I. Nanaki told me once that he could sense a disturbance in the world. I believe it is me he was talking about.”</p><p>“Or maybe it was the fact that the people of Edge were being hurt.” Reeve said, stopping Vincent in his tracks. “Vincent. I am about to do something soon that is… unusual. Unethical. But if it happens, and I believe it will happen soon, then Padilla will be brought down. There will be justice for not only the people of Edge City, but our friend as well.”</p><p>“Are you certain?”</p><p>“Yes. I only need Cloud to stay in prison for a little bit longer. Then, hopefully, everything will end.”</p><p>Vincent looked over his shoulder. “Then you promise to leave Cloud alone. No more assignments for him. No more secrecy. No need for it. Our friend deserves to live his life.”</p><p>Reeve nodded. “I promise. It is time for him to be happy and free.”</p><p>()()()()()()()()</p><p>Tifa sat at her kitchen table, staring at a bowl of oatmeal. Her stomach was twisting; she knew that if she ate, she would feel better. But she wasn’t hungry. She thought that after seeing Cloud, she would be happier- but it was hard to leave him behind.</p><p>Barret was behind her, moving around and preparing a bowl of oatmeal for his daughter. Marlene was sitting at the table with Tifa, waiting for her breakfast.</p><p>“Papa, she’s not eating.”</p><p>“Tifa.” Barret warned.</p><p>Tifa looked over to the young child. “Tattletale.”</p><p>The ten-year-old tutted at her. “You need to eat, Tifa.”</p><p>“I agree with her.”</p><p>Tifa sighed and picked up her spoon. She took a bite of her oatmeal and found that she enjoyed the warmth and sweetness of it. Barret had put a little bit of sugar in it. She began eating in earnest, feeling better with each bite. Marlene smiled, and as soon as her father had handed her a bowl, began eating as well. Pretty soon Barret joined them, and the three of them sat in comfortable silence and ate their breakfast.</p><p>Tifa felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket and excused herself from the table. She walked away to another room and answered, seeing Reno’s name on the screen.</p><p>“What’s up?” Tifa asked.</p><p>“Boss man just called to tell me to be at the prison at one o’clock. Something to do with Strife. Told me to tell you to get ready; he thinks your boy is about to come home.”</p><p>Tifa felt her heart fill up with joy. She could not stop the smile from forming. “What is Shinra planning to do?”</p><p>“I never ask. I just show up, kid.” Reno laughed. “Delivery to Juno is done. I’ll be in the area in about an hour and will drop off the payment. Can I trouble you for some lunch? A home cooked meal sounds great.”</p><p>“Yes. Then we will go to the prison.”</p><p>“Uh… no.” Reno replied, and Tifa almost gasped in shock. “Boss told me to come, not you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t ask. I just show up. He must have his reasons.” Reno sounded serious and Tifa knew that it would be a losing battle. “Trust me. Stay home, get ready. Let us do the dirty work.”</p><p>Tifa sighed. “Alright. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>As Tifa ended the call, Barret came into the room, shoving his own phone into his pocket. Tifa looked at him, questioning.</p><p>“Reeve just called. Told me to get ready, a whole new slot of properties are going to be for sale. Any reason as to why?”</p><p>Tifa smiled. “Cloud is coming home.”</p><p>()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()</p><p>Cloud was outside in the courtyard, watching a basketball game happening. It was tedious- he had no plans of ever joining, no desire to walk around or talk to anyone, but he was allowed to be outside, so he decided to go. Fresh air was always good, and Cloud was starting to get stir crazy in his bunk.</p><p>The six men were running around the court; Cloud watched as the tarnished orange ball was passed back and forth between them. He really was not sure who was on which team.</p><p>“Strife. You have a visitor.”</p><p>Cloud’s blue eyes flicked towards the guard. This was one of the ones who tried to be nice- and Cloud could tell that he was getting gruff for it from both the prisoners and staff. He hoped it worked out for him.</p><p>“Thank you.” Cloud said, standing up.</p><p>“No problem.” The guard motioned towards the door. “Head to the warden’s office.”</p><p>Cloud paused. “The Warden?”</p><p>The guard nodded. “Go, Strife. Don’t keep him waiting.”</p><p>Cloud made his way to the office, calm. It was time. He knew it was time. Time to end this all. Reeve had prepared him for this. Just yesterday, Reeve had come to visit him, telling him the truth- everything. What happened to Yuffie before her disappearance. What he suspected about the drug ring. The leader of the WRO just wanted to confirm who he thought the boss was.</p><p>Cloud knew that no matter what, he would leave this hellhole after this meeting.</p><p>Once he reached the door, he stopped and took a deep breath. He hoped that this would end well, and that Reeve wasn’t letting everything fail.</p><p>The warden’s office was surprisingly bare. A couple of filing cabinets, a radio on top of one and a small television set on the other. There was a worn desk with the only thing that looked even remotely new in the office- a chair. In the chair, Cloud noted, was a very sharp dressed man. A man who smiled smugly at him and motioned for him to take a seat on the metal folding chair in front of the desk.</p><p>“Hello, Mr. Strife.” Sal Padilla greeted as Cloud sat down. “My name is Sal Padilla.”</p><p>Cloud nodded. “Yes. I know.”</p><p>“Smart lad. I heard about your little predicament here and I wish to help you.” Padilla said, smiling at Cloud. “From what I hear, it is a pretty open and shut case. Murder, murder weapon known to be one you prefer to use, and no one else in the room with the two of you. No lawyer wants to touch you.”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s like I’m cursed.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t think so.” Padilla chuckled. “Despite the circumstances, I do not believe that the hero of Midgar is a killer. So, I am here to offer my assistance.”</p><p>Cloud looked intrigue. “What would your assistance entail?”</p><p>Sal Padilla chuckled again, then stood up and walked to the filing cabinet on his left. He opened it, found a bottle of whiskey, and turned to Cloud. “Wardens always hide the booze in the cabinet.”</p><p>Cloud did not say anything, just watched as the man pulled two glasses out of the filing cabinet. Padilla rested them on the desktop and poured a finger into each. He offered one glass to Cloud, who did not take it. Sal’s eyebrow arched up. He placed the glass on the desk in front of Cloud and leaned up against it. He swirled the glass around and took a sniff of it.</p><p>“Wow. That’s horrid.” Then he downed the rest of the drink.</p><p>The man then smiled down at Cloud. “I am a very powerful man, Mr. Strife. I own many businesses, run many charities. I have many, many employees under me- and I do treat them well. At least, until they become a disappointment. I have a need for… an assistant. Kind of like…”</p><p>“A secretary? My shorthand is terrible.” Cloud quipped.</p><p>This caused Sal to laugh out loud. “You are smart, knowing I am about to offer you a job. And, no, not secretarial work. That is too… legitimate. No, I am thinking more along the lines of… Turks.”</p><p>“A bodyguard?” Cloud asked, then straightened up. It was best to appear interested, but Cloud had to admit… he was a bit curious.</p><p>“Generous pay. Your health needs are taken care off. I will even throw in a pension plan, so in case of an accident, your loved ones are taken care of. I heard a rumor there is a pretty barmaid that takes your fancy.”</p><p>Cloud could feel his blood start boiling at the mention of Tifa. He kept his cool.</p><p>“There is a catch, of course. A couple, actually, though I am sure you know that. The first is, if you fail me, I will have no hesitation of letting you go.”</p><p>“Something tells me you don’t offer a severance package.” Cloud said, knowing full well that Padilla meant that he would have him killed.</p><p>Padilla only continued smiling. “The second is… I expect complete loyalty. You are in prison, Mr. Strife. For a murder, that seems like you did it.  After your sentencing, and under these new laws, you will be imprisoned for twenty years to life. If not, you will be put on death row… something Edge hasn’t used yet, but from what I hear, they are going to favor lethal injection.”</p><p>Sal placed his empty glass down next to Cloud’s. Cloud had made no move to touch his.</p><p>“I can pay your bail… clear your name… get you out of prison. You will work for me around the clock- when I need you, you are there. When I don’t need you, you are free to live your life with your lady love. Get married. Have a kid, hell, have ten kids!” Padilla chuckled again. “You will perform any duties I ask, and you will do them with discretion. Not like how you worked for Tuesti.”</p><p>“You do know a lot.” Cloud commended.</p><p>Sal flashed one of his now trademark smile at the mercenary. “I make sure I am informed.”</p><p>Cloud nodded, then stood up. “May I tell you something that I think you may not know?”</p><p>“Please do.”</p><p>Cloud made his way around the desk over to one of the filing cabinets. He reached up to the television.</p><p>“There was a little movie made. I’m not sure if you know, but security cameras exist, and it seems like you happen to have known the filmmaker.”</p><p>Cloud flicked the television on, and it showed the video play on a loop. The video showed Cloud turning around, his back to Renaldo. Renaldo then reached out, plucked one of the many small swords off of Cloud’s favorite weapon, and plunge it into his stomach. Then Renaldo fell to the ground, dropping the sword.</p><p>“See? That sword has a name. It’s Fusion. Not original, I know, but she is my favorite. I designed her with my buddy Cid, and she is six swords in one. It’s easy to see where Renaldo pushed the special lever and got one of the short swords out.” Cloud watched the video over and over. “It was enough to show the authorities and the head of the World Regeneration Organization that I was innocent in the murder, considering it was a suicide.”</p><p>Padilla tutted. “Well I did not know a film was made. But I do not know the victim, unfortunately.”</p><p>“Yeah, well… after the last time I busted in on Renaldo’s home, I think security was lax. So, this time around he decided to invest in it. Also, don’t lie. It’s not nice to lie.” Cloud said and reached into his pocket. “Can I read you something?”</p><p>“Yes, but answer me a question. If you are innocent, why are you still in prison?” Sal Padilla asked, moving to a semi-defensive stance. He crossed his arms across his chest, letting them hang loosely.</p><p>“I was waiting for you.” Cloud said, pulling a small piece of paper out of his pocket. “May I read?”</p><p>Sal motioned for Cloud to do so.</p><p>“This was found in Renaldo’s pocket.” Cloud said, unfolding the paper with grandness. “See, if I needed glasses, this is where I would whip them out and place them on, very gracefully. So just imagine that.” Cloud cleared his throat and began to read.</p><p>“Mr. Renaldo-</p><p>You fail me again, and I will pull my support. You will have to pay for your blunder.</p><p>Do not disappoint me. You are easily replaced. I already have a replacement in mind.</p><p>If your next event ends poorly, you will end yourself.</p><p>Do what I say. There will be no more warnings.</p><p> </p><p>That being said, I need you to be at the warehouse by 10:00 PM tomorrow night.</p><p>The workers there are starting to become lax in the product.</p><p> </p><p>-Padilla”</p><p> </p><p>Sal Padilla was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“You always sign your name?” Cloud asked. “Or was he supposed to dispose of the note after reading it- rip it up, throw it in the fire?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not understand what you are trying to get at.”</p><p> </p><p>Cloud smiled. “I am interested in your offer, Padilla. Pay sucks with Tuesti. It took him a couple weeks to even convince the authorities that I was innocent and need to leave, and even then, they took their sweet time in letting me go. I actually didn’t know I was leaving until this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unhappy in your work?”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured, a guy like me… with my credentials… will be able to find work easily, and so, here you are.” Cloud pointed at Padilla.</p><p>Sal raised his arms. “Here I am. Alright. Thank you for bringing the tape up to my attention… and for getting the note back. If it’s not around, no one can connect that buffoon to me, right?”</p><p>Cloud smiled. “That’s right. Consider it my first act as your new… assistant?”</p><p>Padilla smiled. “Sounds beautiful.”</p><p>“So… while we are alone, and I am taking this offer… tell me something. What does the job entail? What is the warehouse- was it where I was that night? What is in the warehouse?” Cloud asked.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa.” Sal held up a hand to stop Cloud’s constant questioning. “A lot to go over. The job requires you to do what I ask. Whatever I ask. In return, you will have my protection from the law. As you can tell, if you fail me- like Renaldo- you will be taken care of. Renaldo was an idiot, but he was a loyal idiot. He knew he was going to die after he led you straight to the warehouse where I make my product. He took care of himself.”</p><p>“Product?” Cloud asked, but Padilla said nothing. “X-Mak?”</p><p>Sal laughed at that. “Now now now, I was hoping to not divulge all the secrets just yet. You do have to earn some trust first. But, yes. You are going to find out soon enough anyway. Speaking of, I think your first day should be the day after tomorrow. I will be gracious and let you have some time with the lovely Miss Lockhart. Great catch, by the way.” Sal whistled in appreciation.</p><p>Cloud steeled himself. Every time he mentioned Tifa, Cloud had to fight the urge to deck the man. Instead, he smiled and chuckled. He reached over and turned the television off, ending the constant loop.</p><p>“Thank you. I do miss her.” Cloud said, trying to sound friendly. “Do you have someone special? You’re a good-looking guy. Must have someone.”</p><p>Sal’s smile faltered for a second. It came back quickly, but not with the same bravado as before.</p><p>“I… did. It didn’t end well.” Sal leaned against the desk again. “Just another reason to not disappoint me.”</p><p>“Wow. Even killed your own girlfriend. And what happened to true love?” Cloud said.</p><p>“You’ve got quite a mouth on you.” Sal laughed. “Alright, Strife, I’ll be honest with you. You are going to be handling certain situations, after all. I was involved with someone, someone who surprisingly had powerful ties. To… a lot of people, and a lot of different types of people. I thought we were in love, and that I was going to have a whole new world opened up to me.”</p><p>“What happened?” Cloud asked, sounding genuinely interested.</p><p>Sal stared at the floor, quiet for a few moments. “She… turned on me. Made me believe that she loved me and wanted to be with me… and it turned out, she was giving all my secrets to the other side.”</p><p>“The white hats?” Cloud asked.</p><p>“In a sense. I had told her… everything. I was going to propose to her that night.” Sal sighed deeply. “Still kind of hurts now to think on it. I had found out she was a traitor, and on top of that, a cheat. A common slut, sleeping with a man named Valentine. And despite my best efforts… the man remains elusive to me. My best tracker can not find him, or anything about him. It was like the man does not exist.”</p><p>The two men stayed still in the office for a few moments, letting the silence pass between them.</p><p>“When I found out I was infuriated. Yuffie and I had a fight… we never fought, not really, before.” Sal continued, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Cloud suspected that he didn’t know what he was saying and decided to let him talk.</p><p>He had said Yuffie’s name. Cloud was on alert.</p><p>“I don’t know what came over me. The next thing I knew, she was fighting for air.” Sal shook his head, clearing his mind of his thoughts. “I might have people like you to handle these jobs for me, but I am capable of handling things myself. So, let me reiterate. It is not wise to disappoint me.”</p><p>Cloud nodded, serious. “I understand. So, basically, I am working now for a murderer, mob boss, drug kingpin, among a bunch of other nasties?”</p><p>“I’m also a humanitarian.” Sal offered. “Brought a lot of work to Edge.”</p><p>“Both legal and not.” Cloud supplied.</p><p>Sal nodded. “Exactly.”</p><p>“Alright. I have a sense of what I am getting into, now.” Cloud said, nodding his head. “Hey. Was that girl Yuffie Kisaragi?”</p><p>“Why do you need to know?”</p><p>“I just have curiosity. If I am working directly under you, I need to know things. That way I know what to look for, where the line is.” Cloud explained. “I don’t know if you have noticed, but I am a little smarter than the Renaldo character. A lot stronger as well. If you want me, you have me, for life. I do not go down easily.”</p><p>“I have heard that.” Padilla agreed. “It’s going to be nice to have someone competent for a change.”</p><p>“I also am going to be involved in your life. Your entire life, and I want to make sure that everyone who has contact with you- even personally- is cleared. This way you do not have to worry about another incident.” Cloud said, feeling his heart start to beat fast.</p><p>“Alright. You got me.” Padilla said, sounding a little defeated. “I was referring to Kisaragi. Keep it in your discretion, please. See? I can put trust in you, I hope.”</p><p>Cloud smiled. It was time. He had him.</p><p>“Actually…” Cloud began and walked over to his so-called ‘boss’. He began to unbutton the prison uniform. “You can’t trust me. See, I’ve been wearing this wire the whole time and the warden, Reeve Tuesti and your arresting officers have been listening to our entire conversation. They fit me up with it right before I came in here.”</p><p>Padilla’s face went white. For a second, Cloud thought that the man was going to faint. Sal sputtered, sounding like a fish who was out of water.</p><p>“This is bullshit. That will never hold up in a court of law.”</p><p>Cloud laughed. “The court of law is the one who did this little set up… let’s see if it doesn’t hold up.”</p><p>Just then, Reeve opened the door and walked in, followed by two officers. He said nothing, just walked over to Cloud with his hand held out. Cloud deposited the note and wire in his open hand and collected the tape from the television. Reeve took that as well, turned to one of the officers, and carefully place them into an evidence box.</p><p>“Mr. Sal Padilla, by the power of Edge City Police Department, you are now under arrest. Edge correctional facilities will process you for your crimes of murder, racketeering and the possession and selling of illegal narcotics. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be assigned to you…” The officers busied themselves in patting down Padilla, handcuffing him and leading him out of the room.</p><p>The Warden reached over and shook Reeve’s hand. He gave Cloud a quick smile, then left, following the party as they were leaving.</p><p>“The trip to processing might just be their shortest one yet.” Cloud quipped.</p><p>Reeve chuckled. He turned to Cloud and held out his hand, which Cloud took. They shook hands. “I thank you, Cloud, for your help and your patience.”</p><p>“You will promise not to keep big secrets like this again? Especially if it concerns the family.” Cloud said. “And Tifa and I are no longer in your employ.”</p><p>Reeve had the courtesy to look down in shame. “I wish for us to remain friends. I am not proud that I kept what I know of Yuffie a secret.”</p><p>“You had your reasons. Luckily for us all, everything worked out. Now…” Cloud stopped, took a deep breath and felt the sudden sadness collect. “We can say goodbye to our friend.”</p><p>()()()()()()()()</p><p>The memorial service was a lavish event in Wutai. The culture there dictated there be a celebration of life for the death of the person; or, as Cid called it, ‘a sucky party where everyone is fucking sad’.  Tifa couldn’t agree more.</p><p>The day Cloud was release from prison, Tifa felt such elation. Barret, Marlene and she were sitting in Tifa and Cloud’s home, waiting for his return. Cid and Shera were on their way; Nanaki had expressed his joy over Cloud’s triumph over the phone. The lion could not make it to their impromptu homecoming. Tifa was glued to the window, unashamed by how silly she looked. She wanted to see Cloud as he walked through the back gate; the normal route he takes to get into the house.</p><p>When Tifa saw Cloud, she quickly left the window and ran to the door, throwing it open and jumping off the small back porch. She landed on the grass and started running towards Cloud, who, in turn, began walking faster towards her, his arms held open to catch her.</p><p>After their welcome, they moved into the house. Cloud sat his family down at the table and explained what had happened to their friend, Yuffie. Tifa burst into tears and Marlene went and sat in her lap, offering her comfort while the little girl herself cried. Barret tried to remain strong for the girls, but Cloud could see the tears falling down his cheeks.</p><p>After a few days, the Seventh Heaven crew- along with Cid and Shera- boarded Cid’s airship and made their way to Wutai. Good Kisaragi, Yuffie’s father, was holding a massive memorial service for his daughter. The whole of Wutai was coming together to honor their late princess.</p><p>But when Cloud and the rest of them arrived, they only saw a broken man amidst all the color. Food and drink were plentiful, traditional Wutai music played through the streets. Many locals and friends were telling stories about Yuffie, laughing and crying at their memories.</p><p>Even Cloud told stories about how annoying he thought she was; the tale of how she stole the entire team’s materia and how they chased her through the village earned a lot of laughs.</p><p>When the ceremony started, however, everyone went silent. Yuffie’s father, her only living relative, was in the front of the crowd, holding a white candle. He bent his head low in prayer, and everyone else followed suit. When the prayer was over, Kisaragi lit the candle, and placed it on a memorial stand. Flowers were released into the air.</p><p>Everyone wished Yuffie Kisaragi luck in her next life, and said goodbye to her in this one.</p><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()</p><p>Cid and Shera went home after dropping the Seventh Heaven family, plus Vincent, and settled back into their comfortable life in Rocket Town.</p><p>Cid was busy one day, hosing down the small airship after its travels. If you have something you care about, you take care of it; it was one of his life’s rules. So, when his wife came outside to be with him, telling him he was about to become a father…</p><p>Well, Cid had never cared for anything more in his entire life.</p><p>()()()()()()()()()()()</p><p>Nanaki had padded around the outskirts of Cosmo Canyon. So, it had begun. The thing he feared the most… that one by one, his family and friends will start dying off and leave him all alone. He sighed, breathing in the cool night air.</p><p>Yuffie did not deserve to have her life end like that. But, Nanaki learned, life has a way to be cruel. Yet life was not always cruel… through this tragedy, a lot of innocent people can now be kept safe from the evils of Padilla and his drug.</p><p>Nanaki sat down on the top of one hill, looking up into the night sky. Just because someone’s life was over, does not mean his is. He still had a lot of life to live yet.</p><p>Things always change.</p><p>()()()()()()()()()()()</p><p> </p><p>Vincent Valentine had asked politely if he could stay in the extra room at Cloud and Tifa’s home for an extended period of time. The couple told him that he could, of course, for as long as he wanted or needed. Tifa confided in Cloud one night that she wished Vincent would just stay, to have a home for once. Cloud told her not to put too much hope into it.</p><p>But, for now, the home they all shared was happy. Barret, now newly retired, was home a lot more. His assistant, Drew, was now the President of Wallace Corp. Now Barret began helping a lot of people build their homes; began to learn more about nature and how to preserve it. Marlene was happy that her father was home more.</p><p>Cloud and Tifa had settled into a new life, together. The awkwardness that Cloud had feared in being in a relationship with Tifa had not existed- everyone was just happy that they finally were together. It was normal.</p><p>Cloud moved into Tifa’s room, and had given his old room to Vincent. Vincent kept it pretty bare.</p><p>It was interesting. Cloud felt like a lot had happened to him over the last two years, and yet, nothing really happened at all. Looking into the past seemed to always feel like that.</p><p>But maybe Cloud should not look into the past anymore.</p><p>Maybe, he should start to look to the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is. The ending to my first FFVII story I had written. It took me a few years, mainly because I kept doubting myself, amongst other things. Having this story be over is kind of odd. I never felt like that before while writing a story. I really hope you guys liked this story, thank you for sticking by it until the end. I hope you are safe, and healthy, and happy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter Twenty-Two: An End is Only a New Beginning</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The honor of your presence</em>
</p><p>
  <em>is requested at the marriage of</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tifa Lockhart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to Cloud Strife</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saturday, the fourteenth of June</em>
</p><p>
  <em>two thousand and thirteen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>at four in the afternoon.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Reception to follow at Wallace Park.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>In lieu of gifts, please consider donating money</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to World Regeneration Organization.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>